O Amor do Pirata
by Miyako Shiba
Summary: Rukia se dirige ao Caribe para se encontrar com seu noivo, um conde. Durante a viagem é sequestrada por Ichigo, que no princípio pensa em pedir um resgate por ela, finalmente decide torná-la sua amante, levando-a para sua ilha particular. Adaptação. C9 UP
1. Capítulo 1

**Avisos:**

_Essa fanfic é uma adaptação dos personagens de Bleach (pertencentes a Tite Kubo) à história "Pirate´s love" de Johanna Lindsey. Somente fiz as adaptações para a diversão de todos._

_Nessa história, Ichigo e Rukia são ocidentais, mas manterei os nomes de origem japonesa._

_Romance em Universo Alternativo com um pouco de OOC._

_Fanfic postada também na Comunidade "Ichigo e Rukia – FanFics" no Orkut._

_**Sinopse:**_

Século XVIII. (1767). Caribe (Saint Martin) / França.

**Ela:**  
_Rukia Kuchiki, morena de olhos azul-violáceos, tem 19 anos. Francesa, é fruto de uma aventura extra matrimonial que sua mãe teve com um marinheiro irlandês. Ainda que o marido de sua mãe não o soube-se, trata-a com indiferença por não ser um varão._

**Ele:**  
_O Capitão Ichigo Kurosaki, com olhos castanhos amendoados e uma pequena cicatriz no rosto. Sua mãe foi violada e assassinada na França por um nobre espanhol. Dedica-se à pirataria, enquanto tenta vingar-se perseguindo o assassino de sua mãe, que contínua com suas incursões._

**Sua história:**  
_Rukia se dirige ao Caribe para reunir-se com seu noivo, um conde. Durante a viagem é seqüestrada por Ichigo, que no princípio pensa em pedir um resgate por ela, finalmente decide ficar com ela como sua amante levando-a para sua ilha particular._

_

* * *

_

**- O AMOR DO PIRATA -**

**Capítulo 1**

Rukia Kuchiki se sentia intranqüila ao entrar essa manhã na sala ensolarada e encontrar-se frente a sua mãe e seu pai. Byakuya Kuchiki raras vezes a chamava, e nunca avisava com um dia de antecedência. Rukia sabia que devia ter algo muito importante a lhe dizer, algo que afetaria sua vida. Isso a preocupou durante toda a noite, mas no fundo sabia do que se tratava. Tinha dezenove anos e estava em idade de se casar.

Fazia três anos que esperava que isso se sucedesse, desde o momento em que abandonou a escola do convento. A maioria das moças de famílias ricas eram entregues em matrimônio quando ainda eram adolescentes, aos quatorze ou quinze anos, como a mãe de Rukia. Muitos candidatos tinham visitado seu pai, ainda que para ela não era permitido vê-los. Mas seu pai não teve em conta a nenhum dos jovens que desejavam desposá-la, porque nenhum era suficientemente rico como para comprazê-lo.

Rukia estava segura de que seu futuro acabava de decidir-se. Cedo lhe diriam o nome do homem com quem se casaria.

Byakuya Kuchiki estava sentado ante sua escrivaninha e não se preocupou em levantar os olhos quando Rukia entrou no escritório. Era possível que seu pai postergasse deliberadamente a tarefa de comunicar-lhe sua decisão? Talvez se sentisse um pouco culpado agora. Mas, podia sentir-se culpado? Era o mesmo homem que a tinha enviado ao convento, dizendo-lhe que era demasiado difícil de manejar. Tinha passado maior parte de seus dezenove anos longe de sua casa, e agora voltariam a enviá-la a outra parte para sempre.

Hisana Kuchiki olhou ansiosamente para sua filha. Tinha tratado desesperadamente de dissuadir Byakuya de que elegesse um marido para Rukia e pensava que o tinha conseguido até a noite anterior, quando Byakuya inesperadamente, informou-a sobre sua decisão. Ela não era como a maioria das moças; era demasiado vivaz e demasiado formosa como para entregá-la facilmente a um marido. Poderia ter escolhido um bom marido por si mesma, se Byakuya tivesse sido razoável. Mas não, Byakuya tinha que encontrar um marido rico e com título para sua filha, e não lhe importava se Rukia o achava repulsivo ou não.

Hisana estava sentada em frente às portas abertas que levavam à sacada, como o fazia todas as manhãs, mas nesse dia não conseguiu fazer um só ponto na tapeçaria que tinha em seu colo. Não podia deixar de pensar no destino que esperava a sua filha.

-Bem, Rukia, isto não levará muito tempo - disse Byakuya Kuchiki repentinamente.

Mas isso não alarmou a Rukia, seu pai nunca tinha lhe demonstrado ternura nem amor, nem mesmo com sua mãe. Tratava ambas como tratava os criados. Byakuya Kuchiki era um homem frio, obcecado unicamente em aumentar sua riqueza. E isto consumia quase todo seu tempo e seus pensamentos, e lhe deixava pouco para a família.

-Por que não te sentas, _ma chérie_? - disse Hisana com ternura, antes que seu esposo tivesse oportunidade de continuar.

Rukia sabia que sua mãe a amava. Mas se negou a sentar, porque não queria parecer cômoda e facilitar as coisas para seu pai. De certo modo se sentia revoltada, e sabia que não tinha direito a esse comportamento, porque assim eram as coisas no ano mil seiscentos sessenta e sete. Assim era durante séculos, e talvez nunca mudariam. Só desejava que sua mãe não tivesse falado tanto de apaixonar-se e de eleger o próprio marido.

Um casamento de conveniência: assim era para as filhas, ao menos para as filhas de pais ricos. Além do mais, não existiam candidatos importantes no pequeno povoado de Argen, somente camponeses e pequenos comerciantes. Se Rukia tivesse se apaixonado, seu pai jamais haveria consentido, e a teria mantido isolada dos jovens de sua própria classe.

- Firmei contrato para que te cases com o conde Gin Ichimaru - continuou Byakuya - O casamento se realizará pouco depois do começo do novo ano.

Rukia fitou-o furiosamente com seus olhos violetas, uma última demonstração de desafio para que ele soubesse o que ela pensava sobre este anúncio; depois inclinou a cabeça como uma filha boa e obediente.

- Sim, papai - disse baixinho, assombrando-se de sua própria serenidade.

- Viajarás dentro de um mês. Não terás muito tempo para fazer teu enxoval, de maneira que contratarei costureiras para que te ajudem. O conde Ichimaru reside em Saint Martin, uma ilha do Caribe, de maneira que viajarás por barco. Lamentavelmente, será uma viagem longa e tediosa. Retsu Unohana, sua antiga babá, irá contigo como acompanhante.

- Por que devo ir para tão longe? - explodiu Rukia -. Seguramente há alguém com quem poderia casar-me aqui na França.

- Quanta insolência! - grunhiu Byakuya, e sua pele habitualmente branca, avermelhou-se levemente. Pôs-se de pé e olhou com fúria sua esposa -. A enviei a esse convento para que aprendesse obediência, mas todos estes anos foram desperdiçados, pelo que vejo. Ainda questiona minha autoridade.

- Se alguma vez considerasses os desejos dela, Byakuya. Seria demasiado pedir? - aventurou Hisana.

- Seus desejos não importam, madame - disse Byakuya. - E não tolerarei mais oposições. O compromisso já foi arranjado e não se pode desfazer. Rukia se casará com o conde Ichimaru. E rogo a Deus que o conde domine seu gênio, porque eu não pude fazê-lo.

Rukia estava cheia de ira. Era necessário que seu pai falasse sempre como se ela não estivesse presente, como se não tivesse a menor importância? Gostava de seu pai, mas às vezes... na realidade a maioria das vezes... ele a enfurecia até o ponto em que sentia desejos de gritar.

- Posso retirar-me agora, papai? - perguntou.

- Sim, sim - replicou ele com irritação -. Já te disse tudo o que precisavas saber.

Rukia saiu apressadamente com vontade de rir, pois o que realmente tinha lhe dito? Conhecia o nome de seu futuro esposo, o lugar onde vivia, e sabia que se casaria com ele depois do fim do ano, isso era tudo. Bem, ao menos seu pai não a tinha casado imediatamente depois de sair do convento. Não; tinha demorado três anos para encontrar um marido, um homem que estivesse em condições de mostrar sentimento, tinha uma espécie de alegria... alegria de não estar completamente só durante a viagem. Retsu estaria com ela, a querida Re, a quem amava tanto quanto a sua mãe.

Antes de ir para seu quarto, deteve-se ante a porta contígua e bateu suavemente. Ao ouvir a voz de Unohana, Rukia entrou no quarto, que só era um pouco menor que o seu. Foi até a janela onde se encontrava sentada Retsu, e se sentou junto a ela.

Como Rukia não falava, apenas olhava pensativamente a rua vazia frente à casa, Unohana sorriu e deixou sua costura de lado.

- Teu pai já lhe disse, não é? - perguntou baixinho.

Rukia se voltou lentamente para a mulher que a tinha cuidado quando era menina, e que tinha cuidado também de sua mãe, desde o dia de seu nascimento. Unohana tinha quarenta e cinco anos, apesar da idade, ainda era bastante ágil. Tinha os olhos azuis e seu cabelo negro preso em uma trança já demonstrava alguns fios prateados.

- Então você sabia - disse passivamente Rukia -. Por que não me contou, Re?

- Você também sabia, pequena. Espero já faz três anos.

- Sim, mas não sabia que me fariam cruzar o oceano. Não quero sair da França - disse Rukia, e sua fúria voltou a dominá-la - Escaparei!

- Não farás nada disso, senhorita! - repreendeu-a Retsu, agitando um dedo -. Aceitará isto e o aproveitará o melhor possível, bem como finalmente aceitou que a enviassem à escola. Deveria estar contente de ter um marido como este. Lhe dará muitos filhos e, se Deus quiser eu estarei ali para vê-los crescer.

Rukia sorriu e se apoiou no respaldo de sua cadeira. Retsu tinha razão; aceitaria este casamento porque não podia fazer outra coisa. Já tinha passado a idade das birras para obter o que desejava. As irmãs do convento lhe tinham ensinado a aproveitar as coisas do melhor modo que podia.

Rukia era uma menina alegre até que, começou a perguntar-se por que seu pai não a queria. Isso pesava muito em sua jovem mente, e tratava desesperadamente de obter o amor e a aprovação de seu pai. Quando não o conseguiu e ele seguiu ignorando-a, começou a criar problemas para atrair sua atenção. Não lhe era suficiente o amor que sua mãe e Retsu demonstravam por ela. Também queria o amor de seu pai. Era muito jovem, e não entendia por que seu pai não a queria; não sabia que ele tinha desejado um filho varão. E só teria esta filha, porque Hisana não podia mais ter filhos.

De maneira que em Rukia cresceu um mau comportamento. Começou a ter birras, a ser desafiante e desrespeitosa. Odiou seu pai quando a enviou à escola, e seguiu com seu caráter rebelde no convento. Mas depois de uns anos aprendeu a aceitar seu destino.

**===== Fim do Capítulo 1 =====**


	2. Capítulo 2

**- O AMOR DO PIRATA -**

**Capítulo 2**

Essa mesma noite, Hisana Kuchiki entrou no quarto de Rukia para falar claramente com sua filha. Ainda estava alterada.

- Eu tentei, ma chérie. Tratei de dissuadir teu pai de que não te envie com esse... esse homem - Hisana falava nervosamente, retorcendo as mãos, coisa que sempre fazia quando estava perturbada.

- Não se preocupe, mamãe. Senti-me mal ao princípio, mas só porque devo viajar. Esperava que me entregassem em casamento, de maneira que isto não foi uma surpresa.

- Para mim sim! Faz meses que Byakuya está procurando um marido para ti, mas só ontem à noite me disse; uma vez que já tinha eleito o rapaz, sabia que ninguém mudaria. Não pensou que te enviava a um homem desconhecido, e que ainda te obrigava a adaptar-se a um novo país e a um novo clima ao mesmo tempo. - Hisana geralmente dizia o que pensava, ao menos para Rukia, mas se pôs a andar pelo quarto e parecia não poder encontrar as palavras.

- Queres dizer-me algo, mamãe? - arriscou Rukia.

- Sim, sim, quero dizer-te algo - respondeu Hisana em inglês com forte sotaque.

Seus pais gostavam de falar em inglês, porque muitos dos sócios de Byakuya eram ingleses. E como Rukia também tinha aprendido esse rude idioma no convento, seu pai fazia questão de que se falasse inglês a todo momento.

Hisana ainda vacilava, então Rukia tratou de romper o silêncio.

- Sentirei muitas saudades quando for embora no mês que vem. Alguma vez voltarei a ver-te? - perguntou esperançosamente.

- Oras, claro que sim, Rukia. Se teu novo... - fez uma pausa, porque não lhe agradava dizer a palavra - ...novo marido não te trazer aqui, convencerei Byakuya a irmos a Saint Martin. - Hisana olhou para sua filha com profunda preocupação em seus olhos azulados. - Ah, pequena Rukia, lamento que teu pai tenha feito questão de dar-te em matrimônio ao conde Ichimaru. Eu queria que escolhesse teu próprio marido. Se ao menos Byakuya tivesse permitido que eu te levasse a Paris, poderias ter encontrado um homem a quem amasse, um homem digno que Byakuya também teria aprovado. Há tantos para eleger em Paris...

- O conde Ichimaru é um homem digno, não é? - perguntou Rukia.

- Sim, mas você não o conhece, Rukia. Não sabes se poderás amá-lo ou não. Não sabes se serás feliz ou não. E isso é tudo o que eu desejo; que tu sejas feliz.

- Mas papai elegeu ao conde Ichimaru e ele deseja que eu seja sua esposa. Ele deve ter me visto então, não é?

- Sim, faz um ano. Estavas no jardim quando o conde veio visitar Byakuya. Mas, Rukia, és uma moça bonita, incrivelmente bonita. Poderias ter eleito seu marido, e ter encontrado um homem com quem quisesses passar a vida. Mas teu pai é demasiado amante da tradição. Só admite ele eleger teu marido. Não lhe importa se és feliz ou não.

- Mas assim são as coisas, mamãe. Eu não esperava que fossem diferentes. - replicou Rukia ainda que perguntando-se por que não.

- És uma filha boa e ingênua e me magoa pensar que vais passar a vida com um homem que não amas. Por isso vim, para dizer-te algo, ainda que contra as minhas convicções.

- De que se trata, mamãe?

- Sabes que Byakuya foi eleito para mim por meu pai quando eu só tinha quatorze anos. Como tu agora, eu estava disposta a amar ao marido que tinham eleito para mim e a ser uma boa esposa. Mas depois de um ano de casamento soube que isso jamais aconteceria. Depois de outro ano, a situação piorou, porque Byakuya desejava um filho homem e eu ainda não tinha ficado grávida. Sentia-me desolada, e a única pessoa em quem podia confiar era Retsu Unohana. Então comecei a fazer longas caminhadas e viagens à cidade, só para achar paz. Num de meus passeios conheci um marinheiro, um irlandês ruivo com vivazes olhos azuis claros, seu barco estava ancorado na costa para ser consertado e ele tinha licença para visitar seus pais, que tinham deixado a Irlanda e viviam então na zona próxima a Montaigne. Conheci-o quando passava por Argentan. Ficou aqui em lugar de ir a Montaigne, vimo-nos muitas vezes e finalmente nos convertemos em... amantes.

- Ai, mamãe, que romântico!

Hisana sorriu, aliviada ao ver que sua filha não ficava consternada com sua confissão.

- Sim, era romântico. Shihouin permaneceu três meses em Argentan, e eu me encontrava regularmente com ele. Foram os meses mais felizes da minha vida, e sempre guardarei sua recordação como um tesouro. Amava-o com todo meu coração, e ele vive em ti, Rukia, porque tu vens do amor que compartilhei com Shihouin. Ele foi teu verdadeiro pai.

- Então papai... é meu padrasto?

- Sim, _ma chérie_, só teu padrasto. Queria que conhecesses a felicidade que eu pude roubar faz tantos anos, o único amor que jamais tive. Queria que o soubesses para o caso de que não ames ao conde Ichimaru. Espero que o ames, mas se não é assim, desejo que encontres a alguém a quem possas amar, ainda que seja por pouco tempo. Quero que sejas feliz, Rukia, e se te encontras num casamento sem amor, não quero que se sinta culpada caso o amor se apresente em uma outra parte. Não digo que deve ir procurá-lo. Mas se o amor vem a ti como sucedeu comigo, toma-o enquanto possas e seja feliz. Só quero que sejas feliz.

Hisana se pôs a chorar, e Rukia foi até ela e a abraçou ternamente.

- Obrigada, mamãe. Obrigada por dizer-me. Agora já não tenho medo de ir para Saint Martin. Tratarei de que seja um bom casamento, e tratarei de amar ao conde Ichimaru. Quem sabe, talvez não seja tão difícil. Talvez chegue naturalmente.

- Ah, assim o desejo, ma chérie.

Rukia deu um passo atrás e sorriu calidamente para sua mãe.

- De maneira que sou meio irlandesa. Papai... Byakuya sabe? Por isso nunca me quis?

- Deves compreender, Rukia, que Byakuya não é um homem demonstrativo. Crê que és sua filha, mas desejava muito um filho varão. Os médicos disseram que eu não podia ter mais filhos porque tive problemas no seu nascimento. Talvez Byakuya esteja ressentido contigo porque não és o filho homem que desejava, mas a sua maneira te quer. É lamentável que não o demonstre, e sei que te fez muito triste.

- Passei a maior parte de minha vida tentando ganhar a aprovação de Byakuya, e ele não é meu verdadeiro pai - refletiu Rukia. - Procurava o amor de um homem que não podia dar-me.

- Eu lamento, Rukia. Creio que devia ter-lhe dito a verdade quando eras pequena mas não pude. Não é algo fácil de admitir. Mas deves seguir chamando Byakuya de pai. Tive um medo mortal de que nascesses com os cabelos cor de vinho como Shihouin. Mas felizmente tens os cabelos negros e os olhos mutantes, ora violeta, ora azuis, assim como o meu pai. Porém, esses teus olhos podem converter-se num obstáculo. Não podes ocultar teus sentimentos com uns olhos assim, veja como estão neste momento, na cor azul escuro, indicam-me que estás feliz.

- Está caçoando de mim!

- Não, _ma chérie_. Agora teus olhos estão mudando para uma cor violeta - riu Hisana - Sei que deve ser inquietante inteirar-se de que não pode ocultar seus sentimentos, porque teus olhos sempre dizem a verdade.

- Mas, por que eu não me tinha dado conta? Sempre pensei que meus olhos eram azuis.

- Porque quando estás irritada ou alterada, raras vezes te olhas no espelho. Fazes o mesmo que teu verdadeiro pai. Passeias, pois não podes ficar quieta. Herdaste muitas coisas de Shihouin, inclusive sua teimosia irlandesa. Mas não te preocupes por teus olhos, ma chérie. Não são muitos que percebem estas mudanças e sempre podes dizer que mudam por causa da luz.

- Por que não te foste com Shihouin, mamãe? Por que ficaste aqui e renunciaste a tua felicidade?

- Shihouin tinha que voltar para seu barco, e eu não podia ir com ele, especialmente porque já sabia que estava grávida de ti. Ele era um marinheiro comum, ainda que isto não me importava muito, mas queria fazer fortuna antes de levar-me com ele. Prometeu voltar a procurar-me, e eu o esperei muitos anos antes de perder as esperanças. Não me agrada pensar por que não voltou. Prefiro pensar que encontrou um novo amor em outra terra e não que morreu...

Rukia se entristeceu ao pensar que sua mãe nunca saberia a verdadeira razão.

-Sabia que eu estava à caminho?

-Sim. Gostaria que ele tivesse conhecido sua bela filha.

Mais tarde, quando Hisana já tinha ido dormir, Rukia se sentou em frente a penteadeira para olhar-se no espelho. Perguntou-se por que o conde Ichimaru a teria eleito como esposa. Pensava que era bonita, mas não que era tão formosa como sua mãe dizia. Tinha um nariz ligeiramente curvado na ponta, um rosto ovalado, mas lhe parecia que seus olhos eram grandes demais. Sua pele pálida era suave, perfeita, mas seus cabelos negros eram lisos e não encaracolados, como pedia a moda, e ela os odiava.

Não se parecia com as moças da escola, que caçoavam de seu aspecto diferente. Ela era muito baixinha, bem mais do que as já pequenas francesas. E em lugar de ter peitos cheios e curvas arredondadas, era bem magra. Seus seios não eram fartos, mas tinham formosa forma, de maneira que lhe pareciam satisfatórios. Mas odiava seus quadris. Eram estreitos, demasiado estreitos, na realidade... Gostava que sua mãe lhe dissesse que era bela, embora soubesse que isso não era verdadeiro. Só aos seus olhos o era, porque ela a amava. Sentiria muitas saudades de sua mãe.

Sua revelação realmente não a perturbou. De certo modo, pareceu-lhe que a liberavam de um grande peso. Ela era... tinha ouvido os criados usarem a palavra e conhecia seu significado... Ela era uma bastarda. Mas que importava? Ninguém sabia, exceto sua mãe. Rukia desejava que Shihouin tivesse voltado e agora também se perguntava o que teria lhe acontecido. Talvez tivesse morrido num naufrágio, ou o teriam matado? Ou ainda cruzava os mares procurando uma fortuna para trazer à sua mãe? A explicação que mais lhe agradava era esta última. Seu pai ainda podia voltar depois de todos estes anos, e todos iriam viver em Saint Martin.

- Ai, Rukia, sonhas demasiado - sussurrou em voz alta. - Devo enfrentar a realidade. Irei encontrar-me com um desconhecido e viverei com ele como sua obediente esposa. Bem, talvez não seja tão obediente. - Riu. - Mas serei sua esposa e... nem sequer sei como é! Talvez seja baixo e gordo, ou velho. Devo perguntar a mamãe como é. Também pode ser jovem e bonito. Sim, me elegeu. Devo recordar isso.

Bocejou, depois olhou uma vez mais seus olhos azuis no espelho, escuros como safiras.

- Seguramente mamãe me caçoava. Como é possível que os olhos mudem de cor?

Rukia se pôs em pé e foi para a grande cama com dossel, com suas cortinas de cor rosa e branco. Meteu-se sob os cobertores e jogou seus longos cabelos soltos a um lado do travesseiro.

Pensava tantas coisas que demorou muito tempo para dormir.

**============ Fim do Capítulo 2============**


	3. Capítulo 3

**O AMOR DO PIRATA**

**Capitulo 3**

- Acorda. Acorda, Rukia.

Abriu os olhos rapidamente ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe, mas depois recordou com tristeza que dia era. O dia em que iria embora de sua casa para sempre.

- Disse às criadas que te acordassem cedo - continuou Hisana -. Mas devia saber que não me dariam ouvidos. Esta casa esteve um caos durante todo o mês com os preparativos da tua viagem. É um milagre consigam fazer algo direito. Os criados estão tão excitados que parece que vão viajar contigo. E, ah!, como sentem inveja da Retsu. Sentirei falta dessa querida amiga. Foi mais mãe para mim do que a própria, mas agora tu precisas dela mais do que eu. – Interrompeu o que dizia e olhou para a filha, com os olhos úmidos de lágrimas -. Ai, Rukia, esse mês passou muito rápido. Agora vais começar uma vida própria.

-Mas você disse que nós nos veríamos novamente, mamãe - replicou Rukia, tirando suas esbeltas pernas da cama.

- Sim, mas isso não modifica o fato de que hoje te vais.

- Eu e Retsu ainda vamos ter que viajar até Saint Malo, onde está o barco, e tu e papai nos acompanharão até ali. Sabias que este dia chegaria, mamãe.

- Ah, por que Byakuya elegeu um homem que vive do outro lado do mar? - perguntou Hisana retorcendo as mãos. Depois sacudiu a cabeça, resignada -. Bem, já é fato. Agora deves preparar-te porque sairemos dentro de duas horas. Ah, onde estão essas criadas?

Rukia riu.

- Talvez na cozinha, falando da minha viagem. Parece que crêem que Saint Martin será um lugar muito interessante para se viver. De qualquer jeito posso vestir-me só. Esqueces que o fiz sem criada durante todos estes anos na escola?

Finalmente as criadas chegaram, e depois de receber uma reprimenda de Hisana, afobaram-se para escolher as roupas que Rukia usaria na viagem até o porto de Saint Malo. Uma das criadas saiu do quarto para procurar água para o banho, e durante as duas horas seguintes todos correram de cá pra lá, ocupando-se dos últimos detalhes.

Assim que Rukia e Unohana se aprontaram para sair, vestidas com roupas quentes, porque era outubro e a temperatura era baixa a essa hora da manhã, Hisana se reuniu a elas na entrada da casa e surpreendentemente, Byakuya foi o último a chegar.

A grande carruagem que Byakuya tinha comprado especialmente para a viagem a Saint Malo era impressionante. Puxado por seis cavalos negros como o carvão era suficientemente grande para transportar todos os baús, e inclusive o pequeno baú que continha o dote de Rukia em ouro.

Ela se reclinou no assento de veludo, com sua mãe ao seu lado e fechou os olhos. O último mês tinha sido caótico, e ela e quase todos os criados tinham trabalhado noite e dia em seu enxoval. Seu vestido de noiva levou muito tempo para ser feito, mas era uma formosa prenda, uma obra-prima, e todos os que tinham trabalhado nele se sentiam orgulhosos dos resultados.

O vestido era de renda de cor branca, que quase se confundia com a alva pele de Rukia, forrado por um caro tecido, exceto nas mangas que cobriam diretamente os braços e se alargavam ao chegar ao final do mesmo. Era um belo traje, com a cintura bem ajustada, decote quadrado e ampla saia. Rukia usaria as pérolas brancas que Byakuya tinha lhe presenteado ao completar dezenove anos e o longo véu usado por sua mãe no dia do casamento.

Unohana tinha supervisionado pessoalmente o empacotamento do vestido de noiva numa caixa a parte para que não amassasse muito. Sentia que revivia o passado, porque vinte e dois anos antes tinha feito preparativos similares para o casamento de Hisana.

O pequeno barco de três mastros estava ancorado a vários dias, esperando os passageiros que partiriam para Saint Martin. Renji Abarai, capitão do "Hihiou Zabimaru", estava na coberta, com o cenho franzido contemplando o porto.

Sentia-se inquieto.

O conde Ichimaru tinha contratado Renji para ir à França, receber sua noiva e a criada; e levá-las à Saint Martin. A primeira vez que Gin falou com ele, Abarai pensou em se recusar a prestar esse serviço ao conde, com a desculpa de não transportar mulheres. Mas Ichimaru lhe fez um oferecimento demasiado tentador.

Esta moça devia significar muito para o conde. No entanto, tinha numerosas dificuldades. Renji teria que isolar às mulheres de sua tripulação de homens rudes.

Ademais, considerava que as mulheres traziam má sorte a bordo de um barco, e os supersticiosos as culpariam de qualquer inconveniente. Por outro lado, esperavam ser muito bem tratadas, com excelentes comidas e um lugar cômodo no barco. Renji sabia que esta seria a pior viagem de seus vinte anos no mar.

Por sorte, fazia uma semana que estavam atracados no Porto de Saint Malo e sua tripulação tivera permissão para andar pela cidade desde então. Já teriam tido suficientes mulheres para sentirem-se satisfeitos durante um tempo. Mas durante o próximo mês no mar era possível que se rebelassem.

Logo Renji viu uma grande carruagem que vinha de uma rua lateral e entrava no porto. Seguramente era a noiva e sua família, pensou com apreensão, olhando todos os baús empilhados no alto da carruagem. Teria que reunir a sua tripulação e partir no dia seguinte, se o vento permitisse. Mon Dieu! Por que tinha aceitado o contrato?

Rukia olhou pela janela da carruagem e viu os barcos ancorados no porto. Tinha tantos navios, de diferentes tamanhos, que se perguntou qual seria o "Hihiou Zabimaru". Byakuya tinha dito que era um pequeno navio de três mastros, mas tinha muitos que coincidiam com essa descrição. Teria que aprender mais sobre barcos, já que o conde possuía muitos, e "Hihiou Zabimaru" era só um deles.

A carruagem se deteve, Byakuya desceu e perguntou a um marinheiro que passava onde estava ancorado o "Hihiou Zabimaru". Resultou que estava precisamente na frente dessa embarcação. Byakuya subiu pela passarela e falou com um homem corpulento que estava na coberta. Depois de uns minutos, voltou e subiu novamente à carruagem.

- O capitão deve reunir sua tripulação, então teremos que passar esta noite numa pousada. Agora baixarão os baús e os subirão a bordo, o que tardará um pouco.

Byakuya foi generoso, porque geralmente não perdia tempo dando explicações à família.

A hospedaria onde se alojaram era bastante decente. Rukia tinha um pequeno quarto para ela, e essa noite desfrutou de um belo banho. Hisana lhe disse que, lamentavelmente, não poderia banhar-se bem durante a viagem, de maneira que desfrutou da fragrante espuma durante duas horas.

Na manhã seguinte, antes que saísse o sol, o capitão do "Hihiou Zabimaru" chamou Rukia pessoalmente. Byakuya apresentou rapidamente o capitão Renji Abarai para sua filha, e saíram de imediato para o barco.

Rukia chorou, como sabia que choraria, e também Retsu e Hisana quando se despediram. Também deu um rápido beijo na face de Byakuya, mesmo que ele parecesse incomodado com tal gesto. Mas, afinal, era o único pai que tinha conhecido, e não podia deixar de gostar dele apesar da sua severidade. No entanto, seria bom se Byakuya pudesse dizer que a amava, ainda que fosse essa única vez.

Dessa forma se despediu de Byakuya Kuchiki, um homem que jamais voltaria a fazê-la sofrer. Mas estava difícil se separar de sua mãe, e o impaciente capitão Abarai resolveu esse problema, avisando para se apressassem, já que o barco tinha que sair do porto e aproveitar a brisa da manhã que os levaria até o mar.

Com uma última olhada chorosa para sua mãe e a sua amada França, Rukia se virou e subiu lentamente pela passarela. Essa manhã não tinha tido tempo de arrumar o cabelo, somente o amarrou de forma simples com uma fita, a longa trança caía em suas costas, e era belo ver os brilhantes fios iluminados pelo sol.

Houve um momento de ansiedade enquanto o capitão Abarai e sua tripulação a olhavam hipnotizados. O capitão não pensava que o conde Ichimaru se casaria com semelhante beleza. Mon Dieu, o conde era um homem muito afortunado.

O capitão Abarai gritou ordens à esquerda e à direita, e a tripulação se dispersou de má vontade. No entanto, muitos seguiam observando às mulheres, de modo que o capitão teve que as levar para seu camarote e as deixar ali. Brindava-lhes sua própria cabine para o resto da viagem, porque era a maior do barco e o conde Ichimaru tinha feito questão de que sua noiva estivesse bem acomodada. Não era um cômodo muito satisfatório, mas não havia outro possível.

Além das mulheres, transportavam também uma fortuna em ouro que era o dote de mademoiselle Kuchiki. Renji não compreendia por que monsieur Kuchiki mandava tanto ouro. A formosa mademoiselle era o maior prêmio que podia aspirar qualquer homem. Não precisava que lhe adicionassem uma fortuna.

O ouro que levava Renji Abarai podia converter em pirata a qualquer homem. A mademoiselle por si só era tentação suficiente. Mas o capitão tinha dado sua palavra, e era uma questão de honra. Levaria sã e salva a mademoiselle ao conde Ichimaru, ou daria a vida por consegui-lo.

**==============Fim do Capítulo 3==============**


	4. Capítulo 4

_Pensei em desistir de postar aqui, mas graças ao review da Luna continuarei com a fic. Muito obrigada por comentar^^_

**O AMOR DO PIRATA**

**Capítulo 4**

Depois de uma semana no mar, Rukia começou a sentir falta do prazer de seus banhos. O pequeno recipiente de água que lhe entregavam cada dia não era suficiente, e seu pior problema era o cabelo sujo. Mas depois de duas semanas pôde enfim lavá-lo, quando o "Hihiou Zabimaru" passou pela primeira tormenta com chuva da viagem. Teve que ir para a coberta, coisa que o capitão desaprovava severamente, e deixar que a chuva que escorregava pelas velas caísse sobre sua cabeça. Significava molhar-se até os ossos e ter que cruzar as perigosas cobertas escorregadias, mas valia a pena.

Ordenou-se aos homens que permanecessem nas cobertas debaixo, porque o capitão preferia não correr riscos. Mas com Renji Abarai e seus oficiais vigiando e com Unohana junto a eles, Rukia se sentia muito segura. O capitão se reuniu com ela várias vezes para jantar, e todas as vezes enfatizou que não deveria deixar-se ver pela tripulação. Só lhe permitia sair à coberta na última hora da noite, quando já a tripulação tinha descido, e somente se o capitão ou um dos oficiais estivesse com ela. Rukia não compreendia por quê, e o capitão encontrava dificuldade em explicar-lhe. Finalmente, Rukia perguntou a Retsu por que não podia desfrutar de sua liberdade no barco.

- Não deves preocupar-se por isso, ma chérie - disse Unhohana -. Limita-te a seguir as indicações do capitão.

- Mas tu conheces as razões, não é, Retsu? - insistiu Rukia.

- Sim, creio que sim.

- E por que vacilas em me dizer? Já não sou uma menininha.

Unohana sacudiu a cabeça.

- És inocente, e és uma menina em muitos sentidos. Nada sabes sobre os homens, e quanto menos saibas, melhor.

- Não podes seguir protegendo-me sempre, Re. Em breve terei um marido. Devo ser completamente ignorante?

- Não... não, acho que tens razão. Mas não esperes que esta senhora te diga tudo o que queres saber.

- Bem, diga-me por que não posso ter liberdade no barco - replicou Rukia.

- Porque não deves tentar à tripulação com tua beleza, menina. Os homens têm fortes desejos, ânsias de amar a uma mulher, especialmente se é tão bela como tu.

- Ah! - exclamou Rukia - Mas certamente sabem que não podem.

- Sim, mas se a tripulação te vê todos os dias, começará a te desejar. O desejo de um homem pode tornar-se tão intenso que pode chegar a arriscar a vida para fazer amor com uma mulher.

- Como sabes estas coisas, Re? - perguntou Rukia sorrindo.

- Nunca me casei, mas conheço os homens. Quando era jovem, não estava tão protegida deles como você, Rukia.

- Isso quer dizer que fizeste amor com um homem?

- Agora tua curiosidade vai longe demais, senhorita. Deixa esta senhora em paz.

- Ah, Re - suspirou Rukia, porque sabia que Unohana não lhe diria nada mais, e tinha muitas coisas que desejava saber. Talvez depois de se casar todas suas perguntas teriam resposta. Mas não podia evitar se perguntar como seria fazer amor. Devia ser um prazer enorme, já que os homens estavam dispostos a arriscar a vida por isso. Mas teria que esperar até se casar, para então saber o que era.

Após três semanas no mar, um incidente muito desagradável aconteceu. Rukia estava só em seu camarote, porque Unohana tinha saído para lavar alguma roupa. Quando a porta se abriu, Rukia não levantou o olhar, pensando que era Retsu que voltava. Mas gritou quando sentiu duas mãos agarrarem seus ombros e a obrigarem a se virar. O homem não parecia ouvi-la. Limitava-se a segurar seus ombros, com os olhos vidrados, percorrendo lentamente seu corpo, mas sem fazer qualquer outro movimento.

- Agarrem-no! - gritou o capitão.

Rukia se sobressaltou, e dois homens entraram no camarote e agarraram o intruso. Ela olhou confusa para eles, vendo como arrastavam o homem pela coberta, apesar deste lutar por se libertar. Em seguida, o ataram no mastro maior e o primeiro oficial lhe arrancou a túnica. O capitão Abarai apareceu diante de Rukia, furioso.

- É lamentável que isto tenha ocorrido, mademoiselle. O conde Ichimaru se enfurecerá quando se inteirar de que estiveram prestes a violá-la.

Rukia não olhou para o capitão, pois seus olhos não podiam se afastar do pobre homem que esperava seu castigo. O primeiro oficial se aproximou do homem com um chicote em mãos. O chicote era de couro, longo, com muitos nódulos.O capitão falou duramente com sua tripulação, mas Rukia estava perturbada demais para escutar suas palavras. Então, o capitão Abarai deu o sinal e o primeiro oficial fez soar o chicote no ar duas vezes e depois o aplicou com força brutal nas costas do homem. Viram-se escorrer gotas de sangue pelas costas trêmulas. Logo, outra marca apareceu quando o chicote voltou a descer.

- Não, por Deus! Basta! - gritou Rukia.

- Isso tem que ser feito, mademoiselle Kuchiki. A tripulação recebeu advertências, portanto, não é culpa sua.

Outras vezes o horrível instrumento caiu sobre as costas do homem, cujo sangue salpicou a coberta e as roupas de quem estava por perto. Rukia correu para a balaustrada quase que instantaneamente. Quando terminou de vomitar, ainda escutava o horrível som do chicote que açoitava a carne do homem, e isso era tudo o que se ouvia.

Finalmente terminou. Tinham dado trinta chibatadas, segundo lhe disseram mais tarde, o homem estava meio morto. Rukia pensava que esse homem só a tinha assustado, e que por isso lhe infligiam este horrível castigo, que o deixaria inútil pelo resto da viagem. Rukia chorou nessa noite, e vomitou mais três vezes, sempre pensando na horrível cena. Um homem tinha estado à beira da morte por tentar violá-la. Violá-la!

======== Fim do Capítulo 4 ========


	5. Capítulo 5

_Valeu Imaginarium pelo apoio! Graças a vocês estou postando!  
_

**O AMOR DO PIRATA**

**Capítulo 5**

O "Hihou Zabimaru" avançava rapidamente por águas mais cálidas, mas ainda deveria percorrer uma grande distância antes de chegar a Saint Martin. O tempo tinha mudado consideravelmente, e o vento já não era tão gelado.

Rukia sabia que podia esperar um clima tropical na pequena ilha de Saint Martin. O capitão Abarai respondia a muitas de suas perguntas quando jantava com ela. Soube que seu futuro marido possuía uma grande plantação na ilha, e que tinha obtido grandes riquezas exportando algodão.

Depois do horrível castigo sofrido pelo marinheiro açoitado, não voltaram a ocorrer outros incidentes. Os homens da tripulação tiveram cuidado de não se aproximar dela quando lhe permitiam sair à coberta.

Após um mês no mar, sofreram outra tormenta, moderada a princípio, o qual permitiu a Rukia voltar a lavar seus cabelos. Mas mal tinha terminado quando a tormenta adquiriu mais intensidade, e ela se viu obrigada a voltar à segurança do camarote.

Parecia que tinham aberto o céu e que jogavam sua vingança somente sobre este barco. A tormenta continuou durante toda a noite, e os violentos movimentos impediam Rukia de dormir. Tratou de andar por seu camarote, mas o vai-e-vem do barco a jogava contra as paredes. Por sorte, todos os objetos do quarto estavam bem presos, e voltou a sentar para sentir-se mais segura.

Surpreendentemente, Unohana tinha dormido, e Rukia não sabia o que fazer, porque estava muito assustada. Estava segura de que Zabimaru ia afundar e que todos se afogariam. Mas em algum momento no meio da noite, com as mãos aferradas aos lados da cama e com seu cabelo úmido colocado para um lado, finalmente dormiu.

O mar estava sereno quando acordou na manhã seguinte. Repreendeu a si mesma por assustar-se tanto na noite anterior, e pensou que certamente a tormenta não tinha sido tão terrível. Retsu já tinha se levantado e se vestido, e trazia num pequeno recipiente a água fria para o asseio matinal de Rukia.

- Dormiste bem, pequena? - perguntou alegremente.

- Não - queixou-se Rukia, e retirou suas pernas da cama. Seu cabelo úmido caía sobre seus ombros e ela fez uma careta.

- Re, por favor, pergunte ao capitão se posso secar meu cabelo na coberta.

- Não farei semelhante coisa. Não sairás daqui pela manhã - respondeu Retsu com tom determinado.

- Se o capitão me der sua permissão, o farei. Sabes que meus cabelos são longos e que demoram muito tempo para secarem. Estou a ponto de resfriar-me.

- Na coberta pode acontecer algo pior do que te resfriar - replicou Unohana.

- Por favor, Re, faz o que te peço.

- O farei, mas não me agrada a idéia.

Retsu saiu do camarote, grunhindo, enquanto fechou a porta. Rukia pôs rapidamente um vestido de veludo cor roxa que fazia um marcante contraste com seu alva pele. Quando Unohana voltou , levou Rukia à coberta posterior do barco.

- Isto não me agrada senhorita, de maneira que ande depressa - disse Retsu com severidade.

Rukia riu.

- Não creio que possa fazer o vento soprar mais forte, Re. Mas não levará muito tempo.

Encarou à imensidão do mar para que o vento secasse seus cabelos. Depois de alguns minutos voltou a falar:

- Onde está o capitão?

- Na galeria. Surpreende-me que ele tenha te deixado vir até a coberta depois do que ocorreu com o pobre marinheiro.

Rukia se voltou e viu o capitão que discutia com um homem da tripulação.

- Olha Rukia, um barco! - gritou Unohana.

Rukia se virou e viu outro veleiro ao longe.

- Senhoras, devem voltar imediatamente ao camarote. - Rukia se sobressaltou quando o capitão se aproximou -. Se este imbecil tivesse cumprindo com seu dever em lugar de ficar olhando para senhorita teria visto o navio a tempo. Dirigem-se para nós.

- Há motivo para se alarmar? - Perguntou Rukia, preocupada, franzindo o cenho.

- O barco não tem bandeira. Pode ser um barco pirata.

Rukia ofegou.

- Mas não atacará o Zabimaru?

- É improvável que o façam, mademoiselle, mas nunca se sabe. Trataremos de aumentar a distância, e lhe peço que se encerre em seu camarote. Não abra por nenhum motivo até que tenha passado o perigo. E não se preocupe. Já lutamos antes com sucesso contra os piratas.

Rukia se sentia mal... Não se preocupar, tinha dito o capitão! Como podia deixar de se preocupar? Tinha ouvido histórias sobre piratas contadas por outras moças no convento. Os piratas eram homens horríveis! Eram os malvados do mar, os trabalhadores do demônio, que invadiam, assassinavam e violavam. Mon Dieu, não era possível que isto estivesse acontecendo!

- Re, estou com medo... – sussurrou Rukia.

- Não te preocupes. Este é um bom barco, pequena. Os piratas não poderão abordá-lo. E além do mais, pode ser que seja um barco amigo. Nada temas, Rukia. O capitão te protegerá, e eu também.

As palavras de Retsu eram tranqüilizadoras, mas Rukia seguia alarmada, e ainda mais quando ouviu os canhões. Unohana e Rukia se olharam. No pequeno camarote se ouviu o trovão de mais um canhão, acompanhado do ruído de madeiras rompidas e um grande estrondo. Um dos mastros de Zabimaru havia caído.

Logo sentiram uma chacoalhada, quando o outro barco se aproximou. Ouviam-se gritos e explosões, e os homens gemiam ao encontrar-se com a morte.

Unohana caiu de joelhos para rezar, e Rukia fez o mesmo. Após um momento cessaram os disparos e risos foram ouvidos. A tripulação do "Hihiou Zabimaru" tinha vencido? Era demais esperar que estivessem a salvo?

Foi então que entre as risadas puderam distinguir canções inglesas. A tripulação do Zabimaru era totalmente francesa, e só falavam francês.

Tinham triunfado os piratas!

**======== Fim do Capítulo 5 ==========**

_Lembrando que esta é uma fic IchiRuki! E o próximo capítulo será rated M._

_R&R please!_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Agradecimentos: **Himitsu no Tsuki, Imaginarium, Mademoiselle Giu, JJDani, obrigada pelo apoio!**  
**_

_**Aviso: **A partir desse capítulo conterá cenas que podem ferir a susceptilidade dos menores de 18 anos._

**- O AMOR DO PIRATA -**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

- Capitão! A moça de que lhe falei deve estar escondida na bodega ou num dos camarotes.

- Inferno, não temos muito tempo! Procurem em todo o barco, mas rápido!

Rukia tremia de medo e desejava morrer.

- Por que, por que o capitão não nos deu um arma? - sussurrou, retorcendo-se as mãos.

- Não esperava que perdêssemos a batalha - respondeu Unohana baixinho - Mas não te preocupes, Rukia. Direi ao chefe que pode obter uma grande fortuna se te entregar sã e salva ao conde Ichimaru. O conde seguramente pagará o que lhe pedirem. É francês e um homem honorável.

- Mas são piratas, Re! - gritou Rukia - Nos matarão!

- Não, pequena. Não nos matarão sem motivo, e não demonstres que estás assustada quando nos encontrem. Finja que não sabe inglês. Eu falarei por ti. E, por Deus, não percas as estribeiras com estes homens - advertiu Retsu - se o fazes, pensarão que não és uma dama bem educada e rica.

- Estou assustada demais para me irritar.

- Bem, agora devemos rezar para que sua voracidade de riqueza seja mais poderosa do que sua luxúria.

- Não compreendo, Re.

- Não importa, ma chérie – replicou Retsu, mas sua voz demonstrava sua preocupação - Recorde-se que não deves dizer nada.

O riso e o ruído se fizeram mais fortes quando os homens se aproximaram da porta do camarote.

- Não está na bodega, capitão, e os outros camarotes estão vazios.

- Joguem abaixo a última porta! - replicou uma voz profunda muito perto do camarote, e os golpes começaram de imediato.

- Meu Deus!

- Agora, cale-se - disse rapidamente Unohana -. Recorda que não deves falar em inglês.

Rukia estava aterrorizada. Tinha certeza de que morreria nesse dia e Unohana não poderia fazer nada para impedir. Alguns momentos depois a porta cedeu e Rukia gritou ao ver os homens barbudos e sorridentes.

- Meu Deus, que formosas são as francezinhas! - disse um marinheiro de média estatura com uma bandana verde amarrada na cabeça.

- Sim, companheiro, hoje daria qualquer coisa por ser o capitão.

- Onde está seu Capitão? - Perguntou Unohana.

- Logo o verás, mulher - disse um homem careca, conduzindo-as para fora da cabine.

Rukia evitou olhar para os cadáveres da tripulação do "Hihiou Zabimaru" ao cruzar a coberta e passar ao outro barco. Retsu ia junto com ela, rodeando-lhe a cintura com um braço para protegê-la. O barco pirata era de três mastros e aproximadamente do mesmo tamanho que Zabimaru, mas os homens da tripulação pareciam selvagens. Deixaram a tarefa que estavam realizando e olharam fixamente para Rukia. Alguns não usavam camisa outros só camisetas curtas para cobrir o torso nu, e todos iam descalços. Muitos levavam argolas de ouro nas orelhas, e todos eram muito barbudos.

- Exijo ver seu capitão! - disse Unohana ao homem que as tinha levado ao barco pirata.

Outro homem saltou da coberta do "Hihiou Zabimaru" e as cumprimentou.

- Então falas inglês? - disse - Bem, ao menos agora saberemos quem és.

Era um homem muito corpulento e Rukia se sentia completamente indesfesa perto dele. Estava acostumada a ver homens mais altos que ela, mas este media uns 2 metros e seu tórax era bem largo. Não era gordo, mas sim muito musculoso, e isto se via claramente em seus braços nus. Seu cabelo negro era longo, com guizos nas pontas. A barba longa somada ao tapa-olho lhe dava um aspecto ainda mais sinistro, perigoso. Rukia estremeceu.

- Bem, o que descobriu, Kenpachi?

Quem perguntava era um homem de voz profunda e que parecia estar no comando dos demais.

- Falam inglês, Ichigo, pelo menos a velha.

Ichigo estava atrás de Rukia e ela se virou para vê-lo. Estava a poucos centímetros dela e Rukia teve que levantar a cabeça para ver seu rosto, visto que também era alto. Mas o que a surpreendeu foi seu cabelo, era de um loiro-avermelhado, ou seria... laranja? Seus olhos eram castanhos amendoados e uma longa e delgada cicatriz começava na metade da bochecha direita e chegava até sua barba. Rukia olhou uns instantes para a cicatriz, e os músculos dele se puseram tensos e o olhar gelado. Tomou-a por um braço, causando-lhe dor, e a obrigou a caminhar pela coberta.

- Monsieur, espere! - gritou Unohana – Para onde a está levando?

O homem se virou e sorriu:

- Para o meu camarote, madame, para falar com ela. Tem algo contra?

– É lógico!

- Bem, isso não importa! - disse o homem brevemente, e seguiu arrastando Rukia.

- Monsieur, ela não fala inglês! - gritou Retsu.

Isto provocou risos na tripulação, e o homem voltou a se deter.

- Como fará para lhe dizer o que deve fazer, capitão?

- Para o que pensa fazer o capitão, não se precisam palavras.

Houve mais risos, que obviamente irritaram o capitão, porque apertou ainda mais o braço de Rukia. Ela gritou de dor e ele a soltou imediatamente.

- Malditos! - gritou para sua tripulação - Já se divertiram bastante por hoje. Voltem a suas obrigações e vamos adiante. - Depois se voltou para Rukia - Lamento se a machuquei, mademoiselle.

Ela não esperava uma desculpa deste capitão pirata. Seria tão perigoso como parecia? Fitou-o com curiosidade, mas não falou nada.

- Inferno! - disse ele, furioso, e se virou para o homem corpulento. - Kenpachi, traga essa mulher aqui.

Unohana se aproximou deles sem ajuda, muito assustada.

- Não a machuque, capitão!

O capitão olhou surpreendido para Retsu e depois, de repente, estourou numa gargalhada.

- Está me dando ordens, madame?

- Não posso permitir que a machuque, monsieur.

Kenpachi voltou a rir, mas o capitão lhe enviou um olhar assassino, e depois voltou a se concentrar em Retsu.

- Você é mãe dela?

- Não, mas fui sua babá, e também a de sua mãe. Também cuidarei de seus filhos - replicou Unohana orgulhosa.

- Ela espera um filho agora?

- Monsieur! Não pode me perguntar...

- Pro inferno, me responda, mulher! - disse o capitão interrompendo-a bruscamente.

- Não, não espera um filho.

A preocupação do capitão pareceu diminuir com esta resposta.

- Agora, diga-me, por que falas inglês e ela não?

- Eu... nasci na Inglaterra. Fui à França quando era menina com meus pais - respondeu Retsu sinceramente.

- Ela não fala nada de inglês?

- Não, capitão.

O homem suspirou e observou Rukia, que os olhava o tempo todo.

- Quem é ela?

- Mademoiselle Rukia Kuchiki.

- E para onde a levavam?

- A Saint Martin, para casar-se com o conde Ichimaru - replicou rapidamente Unohana.

- E a fortuna que encontramos em seu navio... era seu dote?

- Sim.

O capitão sorriu preguiçosamente, mostrando seus brancos dentes.

- Sua família deve ser muito rica. E seu noivo, também é um homem rico?

- Sim, e pagará bem se vocês a levarem a Saint Martin sã e salva... sem danos.

Ele riu ao ouvir a última frase.

- Estou certo disso, mas terei que pensar. - Se virou para Kenpachi.- Leve a babá para o seu camarote e tranque-a ali. A mademoiselle virá comigo.

Levaram Unohana arrastada; ela gritava e dava pontapés para libertar-se, e então Rukia voltou a sentir medo. Não podia deixar de pensar nas histórias que tinha ouvido no convento. Não seria melhor uma morte rápida? Olhou o balaústre do barco. Não estava tão longe, e poderia jogar-se às frias águas azuis...

- Ah não, Rukia Kuchiki, ainda não, de jeito nenhum - disse o capitão, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

Tomou-a de um braço e a levou a seu camarote. No pequeno quarto desordenado, o capitão obrigou Rukia a sentar numa cadeira junto a uma longa mesa. Encheu dois copos com vinho tinto seco, entregou-lhe um, e se sentou também. Obviamente a longa mesa servia de escrivaninha, porque estava coberta de cartas e instrumentos náuticos.

Ele se apoiou no respaldo de seu assento e a olhou em silêncio. Ela fitava nervosa os olhos castanhos dele e sentia que suas bochechas ardiam sob seu olhar.

- Meus homens pensam que és uma beleza, Rukia - disse ele distraidamente - Mas não entendo como perceberam isso com todo esse pó negro que cobre tua cara.

Instintivamente Rukia tratou de limpar o rosto. Mas ao ver sua mão limpa, se deu conta de que tinha caído numa armadilha.

- Então entendes inglês? Isso pensava. Por que mentiu tua criada?

Rukia vacilou antes de responder.

- Ela... não queria que eu falasse com você. Creio que tinha medo que eu me irritasse.

- E se irritou?

- Não vejo razões para isso.

O capitão riu.

- Também mentia a velha com respeito a teu casamento?

- Não.

- Então realmente o conde Ichimaru é um homem rico?

-Sim, muito rico, capitão – replicou Rukia, que agora se sentia um pouco mais calma.

Esse homem não parecia tão perigoso como ela pensava. Tinha que admitir que era bonito e jovem, ainda que sua barba alaranjada o fizesse parecer mais velho.

- O fará rico se me levar até ele – disse Rukia.

- Não tenho dúvida disso - replicou o pirata de imediato - Mas seu dote por si só me converteu num homem rico, e não me agrada levar mulheres em meu barco.

- Então, o que fará comigo, monsieur, me jogará no mar... depois de violentar-me? - perguntou Rukia sarcasticamente.

- Exatamente.

Ela o olhou, estupefata. Esperava uma negativa, mas agora o que podia dizer?

- É... é essa sua intenção? - perguntou com temor.

Ele olhou seu copo de vinho por um momento, como se considerasse a pergunta. Depois a encarou com expressão divertida.

- Tire a roupa.

- O que? - sussurrou Rukia.

- Quero fazer amor contigo, Rukia Kuchiki, e depois a levarei para o seu noivo. Portanto, tire a roupa. Não me agradaria ter que violentá-la, poderia te machucar no ato.

- Não, monsieur, não! O conde Ichimaru não me aceitará se estiver desonrada.

- Lhe asseguro que sim, mademoiselle, a aceitará, e pagará um alto preço por isso. Ele a viu, não é?

- Sim, mas...

- Então não há nada mais o que dizer. Tua falta de virgindade não lhe importará muito.

- Não! - replicou Rukia - Não irei até ele desonrada. Envergonharia a minha família. Não farei isso!

- Acho que não tens opção. Mas tenho certeza de que o conde ocultará o fato de que não era virgem em sua noite de núpcias - comentou o capitão com calma.

- Não, não pode fazer isso comigo! - gritou Rukia, com seus olhos violetas cheios de medo.

- Repito, Rukia, farei amor contigo. Nada te salvará disso. Mas não quero te forçar. Não me agradam as violações.

- Mas é uma violação, monsieur, porque eu não desejo fazer amor contigo!

- Chame como quiser, desde que não lute contra mim.

- Você... deve estar louco! Não pode esperar que me submeta, que permita ... Não! – gritou Rukia, sentindo que seu medo era substituído pela fúria - Lutarei com todas as minhas forças.

- Vamos chegar a um acordo, mademoiselle. Além de ti e de tua criada, trouxemos alguns prisioneiros a bordo, incluindo o capitão do barco francês.

- Para se divertir?

- Meus homens são cruéis. Gostam de matar lentamente um homem. Primeiro lhe cortam as orelhas, depois os dedos, então os pés... Preciso continuar?

Rukia se sentia mal.

- E você... Você permite que façam isso?

- E por que não?

Rukia empalideceu ante a resposta. Certamente ele também participava da tortura. Mon Dieu!

- Você falou... de... um trato - disse Rukia debilmente.

- Que te submetas para salvar a vida desses homens. Serás minha opondo-se a isso ou não. Não aceitarei que se negues. Mas pouparei a vida dos prisioneiros e os libertarei no próximo porto com uma condição: que tu não resistas. - Fez uma pausa e sorriu - Já perdeste, Rukia, porque serás minha independentemente do que decidas. Mas os prisioneiros podem ganhar. Viverão e não serão feridos se aceitar. Quero sua resposta agora.

- Você não tem piedade! - ofegou Rukia - Por que quer me forçar?

- Me surpreendes. És um prêmio que vale a pena ganhar, e eu te desejo - disse.

- Mas eu não te desejo.

- Te direi, Rukia, que és a única razão pela qual capturei esse barco. Geralmente só ataco os navios espanhóis. Meu vigia te viu na coberta e me descreveu sua beleza. Deveria estar agradecida, já que não penso compartilhar-te com minha tripulação. Mas agora basta, quero tua resposta!

- Você não me deixa opção - replicou a morena lentamente, sentindo-se completamente abatida. - Devo salvar a vida desses homens.

- Não oferecerás resistência?

- Não, monsieur, não resistirei.

- Bem. Tomaste uma sábia decisão. Tenho certeza que os prisioneiros ficarão muito agradecidos. Direi aos homens que não os perturbem. Enquanto isso, quero que tire a roupa e me espere em minha cama.

Saiu e fechou a porta atrás dele. Não havia escapatória. Rukia não podia fazer mais nada e nem sequer teria a oportunidade de lutar contra ele.

Sem vontade e muito lentamente, Rukia começou a se despir. Finalmente saberia o que era fazer amor... ou o que era uma violação, em todo caso. Bem, pelo menos ao se submeter salvaria a vida de alguns franceses. Pensava nisso para poder suportar o que viria.

Quando o capitão voltou ao camarote, Rukia ainda vestia suas roupas íntimas. Ele fechou a porta, e a olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Não mudaste de idéia, não é? - perguntou.

- Não, e você?

Então ele riu e atravessou a cabine parando na sua frente. Ela se sentia pequena e insegura ante esse homem tão forte.

- Não, pequena. Nada pode me fazer mudar de idéia.

Tomou uma porção de cabelos da moça em suas mãos e os acariciou, sentindo sua textura suave e sedosa. Depois deixou cair os cabelos sobre os ombros de Rukia.

- Tire a roupa, Rukia. Não posso esperar muito.

- Eu o odeio, monsieur - disse ela com os dentes apertados.

Ele voltou a rir.

- Ainda que a palavra monsieur soe bem em seus lábios, prefiro que me chames de Ichigo. Agora, termina teu vinho, Rukia, isso pode te ajudar. Nunca estive antes com uma virgem, mas dizem que a primeira vez é dolorosa.

- Eu precisaria de dois barris de vinho para gostar do que você vai fazer, monsieur Ichigo.

- Me chame de Ichigo, nada mais! E não brinque com a minha paciência, Rukia. Isso acontecerá de qualquer jeito, mas ainda posso mudar de idéia com respeito aos prisioneiros. Beba o vinho e depois tire toda sua roupa sem fazer mais comentários.

Rukia não podia adiar mais. Bebeu o vinho, se virou de costas e tirou lentamente a roupa que ainda vestia. Cobriu seu corpo com os cabelos negros que passavam da cintura e se voltou para ele.

Ichigo não encarou o gesto como um desafio, só como uma manifestação de timidez, mas nem isso permitiu. Separou os cabelos e se regozijou olhando o corpo esbelto durante um momento. Depois tomou o rosto da moça em suas mãos e a beijou ternamente.

Rukia não esperava por isto. Por que a beijava? Por que não terminava de uma vez? Os lábios dele separaram os dela, procurando, exigindo uma resposta. Ela queria fechar a boca, mas a ele não lhe agradaria essa resistência. Rukia tinha que pensar nos pobres cativos e nada mais. Tinha que permitir que fizesse com ela o que quisesse.

Os braços dele a rodearam e apertaram seu corpo nu contra o dele, seu beijo se tornou mais exigente, mais forte, mas sem machucá-la. E de repente Rukia sentiu uma sensação estranha, algo que nunca tinha experimentado antes. Era uma sensação rara, como se realmente sentisse fluir o sangue em suas veias. Era uma sensação excitante, e a fez relaxar e aceitar de boa vontade seus beijos, esquecendo que estava nua nos braços de um desconhecido.

Então Ichigo parou de beijá-la e a levantou em seus poderosos braços. Ela ficou tensa enquanto ele a levava à cama e a colocava ali com suavidade. Ele se despiu lentamente sem separar os olhos dela em nenhum momento. Ela por sua vez não podia deixar de olhá-lo, ainda contra sua vontade.

Quando por fim ele ficou nu, Rukia olhou com assombro seu corpo delgado e musculoso; os ombros largos e os quadris estreitos, as pernas longas e firmes. Ichigo se aproximou dela e se pôs ao seu lado na estreita cama. Olhou-a durante um momento e começou a acariciar seus seios. Esperava uma reação da moça, o que chegou de imediato, enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam pela confusão. Riu ligeiramente e fechou a mão sobre um dos seios, oprimindo-lhe suavemente.

- Esperavas que eu fizesse tudo rapidamente?

- Sim. Por favor, Ichigo, não faça isso. Peço, uma vez mais, por favor poupa-me desta vergonha! - rogou ela inutilmente.

- Não, pequena, é tarde demais para isso.

- Então que seja rápido! - exclamou ela.

Os olhos dele se entrecerraram com fúria. Então se colocou sobre ela, e seu peso a achatou no macio colchão. Penetrou nela com rapidez, provocando-lhe uma intensa dor. Ela gritou e afundou suas unhas nas costas dele, mas a dor desapareceu tão rápido como veio. Ele se movia dentro dela, com lentidão a princípio, depois mais rápido, bem mais rápido, e Rukia viu que lhe agradava. Relaxou e desfrutou com vergonha a sensação de sentí-lo dentro dela. Então, ele se moveu por uma última vez e despencou completamente achatando-a com seu corpo.

Rukia não sabia o que fazer. Isso era tudo? Admitia que tinha sido prazeroso depois da dor inicial, mas se fazer amor era simplesmente isso, podia dispensar. Onde estava o prazer extremo que podia fazer com que um homem arriscasse a vida? Talvez só o homem experimentasse prazer ao fazer amor.

- Sinto muito, Rukia. Não queria ser tão rápido, mas tu falas demais. A próxima vez será melhor para ti.

- A próxima vez? - gritou ela - Mas... Eu pensava que...

- Não, pequena - interrompeu ele com um sorriso divertido - Saint Martin está muito longe e como compartilharás o camarote comigo, farei amor contigo quando quiser. Será uma viagem muito prazerosa.

Quando se levantou e começou a se vestir, Rukia se cobriu rapidamente com o lençol. O que faria agora? Dormir com ele era ruim, mas não teve opção e podia viver com essa vergonha. Mas submeter-se a ele uma e outra vez, não poder lutar contra ele... ser sua amante! Como poderia viver assim? Ichigo a contemplava em silêncio. Inclinou-se sobre ela e roçou suavemente seus lábios.

- Agora devo deixar-te para ver minha tripulação e mudar o curso para Saint Martin. Não quero que saias desta cabine sob nenhum pretexto.

- Mas quero ver a Re. Quero ver os prisioneiros e dizer-lhes que não têm nada o que temer.

-Não - respondeu ele imediatamente - Tua criada pode ver os prisioneiros, e você a verá mais tarde... agora não. Dito isto saiu da cabine.

Rukia pensou em chavear a porta. Mas ele a colocaria abaixo, e ela teria que sofrer sua ira. Estremeceu-se ao pensar como seria. Até esse momento, Ichigo estava de bom humor e só tinha mostrado um lado de seu caráter, e mesmo assim a tinha possuído contra sua vontade. Não desejava ver seu aspecto violento. Estava a mercê de um pirata cruel! Ele podia matá-la se desejasse. Estava totalmente em suas mãos e não sabia o que fazer.

Saiu da cama e viu o sangue nos lençóis... Seu próprio sangue. Te odeio, capitão Ichigo, ela pensou com amargura. Me arruinaste, me envergonhaste, me desonrou! Deu um pontapé com fúria contra o chão. Pouco a pouco foi se acalmando. Não fazia sentido se alterar tanto, já que nem podia demonstrar isso a ele. Mas queria... como queria!

Perto da cama havia um pequeno recipiente com água num lavabo, e Rukia se lavou o melhor que pôde. Vestiu-se apressadamente, e depois, com rebeldia, serviu mais vinho num copo. Sentou-se e começou a beber, e então ouviu uns golpes na porta. Um segundo mais tarde a porta se abriu e Unohana entrou correndo e fechou a porta.

- Ai, Rukia, estás bem? Ele... ele não... ele...

- Nos levará a Saint Martin, mas...

- Então não te fez nada... graças a Deus! Temia por ti, Rukia. Mon Dieu! Não sabia o que pensar quando me trancaram. O capitão é um homem bom... temia que te fizesse dano.

- Não me perdoou - disse Rukia com tranqüilidade - Estava decidido a me possuir e o fez.

- Rukia... não! - ofegou Retsu e se pôs a chorar.

- Está tudo bem - disse Rukia, rodeando com um braço os ombros de sua antiga babá - Pelo menos ainda estamos vivas. E prometeu nos levar a Saint Martin.

- Meu Deus, Rukia! Ele não podia tê-la violado. Esse homem não tem honra!

- Tratei de dissuadir-lhe, mas ele me desejava. Disse que me possuiria apesar de tudo. Agora já é fato, e eu não posso fazer nada a respeito. Mas pelo menos pude salvar os prisioneiros.

- Que prisioneiros?

- Ainda não os viu? - perguntou Rukia.

- Não sabia que havia prisioneiros - replicou Unohana - Esse grandalhão chamado Kenpachi me deixou sair de sua cabine e me disse que fosse ajudar na cozinha. O cozinheiro do barco morreu na última batalha que tiveram. Mas vim aqui primeiro.

- Bem, então vá e procure os prisioneiros. O capitão Abarai é um deles. Diga-lhes que não se preocupem por seu destino, que serão libertados no próximo porto. E se há algum ferido, cuide dele, e depois venha e me diga como está. O capitão me proibiu de sair da cabine.

- Posso fazer algo por ti? - perguntou Retsu com seus olhos azulados cheios de preocupação. - Não me agrada te deixar sozinha depois do que sofreste.

- Não, estou bem, Re. Pensei que seria uma experiência horrível, mas não foi tão ruim - disse Rukia -. Ele foi gentil comigo, e é jovem e agradável. O único que me doeu foi não ter me dado opção... não se importou com meus sentimentos.

- Me alegro que o tenhas tomado tão bem.

- Não posso fazer mais nada – disse Rukia.

Unohana saiu, mas voltou alguns minutos depois.

- Não há prisioneiros, Rukia. Perguntei a um dos homens da tripulação se podia levar-me até eles, mas disse que não tinha ninguém a bordo exceto você e eu. Perguntei a outro, e me disse o mesmo.

Rukia se endureceu, cada nervo, cada fibra de seu corpo cintilava de fúria.

- Ele mentiu! Mentiu... Me fez cair numa armadilha! Maldito!

- Rukia! – exclamou Retsu - O que foi?

- Ele... mentiu! Disse que havia prisioneiros, que lhes pouparia a vida se... Se eu não resistisse! - gritou Rukia com intensa fúria em seus olhos violetas.

- Ai, Rukia!

- Então me submeti. Deus sabe que queria lutar, mas não o fiz. O suportei porque pensava que estava salvando a vida desses homens. Mon Dieu! Vou matá-lo!

- Não, Rukia, não deves falar assim! O que aconteceu já não pode ser mudado. E disseste que não tinha sido tão ruim – disse Retsu.

- Isso não importa! Ele me enganou. Esse capitão Ichigo ficará sabendo como me sinto ao ser enganada. Lamentará ter me trazido para este barco. Me vingarei! Juro... Ichigo pagará por isto!

- Por Deus, Rukia, seja sensata! Só conseguirás que nos matem.

Mas Retsu poderia ter poupado suas palavras, porque Rukia já estava furiosa e a advertência de sua velha criada não interromperia seus pensamentos assassinos.

================Fim do capítulo 6==================

_Reviews please!_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Agradecimentos:**

_Jjdani: Seu pressentimento está correto, mas essas mudanças vão ocorrer aos poucos, afinal um é mais teimoso que o outro, rs_

_Samy: Rukia ainda vai infernizar muito a vida do Ichigo bwahahaha, mas a vingança mais cruel virá mais pro meio-final da fic._

_Himitsu no Tsuki: Não se preocupe, não foi dessa vez que o Renji foi pra "Soul Society Caribenha". _

_luryane: que bom que gostou, não deixe de comentar!_**  
**

**- O AMOR DO PIRATA -**

**Capitulo 7**

- Então, Ichigo, o que decidiu fazer com essa mulher? - perguntou Kenpachi quando se reuniu com seu amigo na coberta.

- A levarei para Saint Martin. Este conde Ichimaru pagará bem por ela. E a recompensa nos compensará pelo atraso.

- Concordo, embora os homens talvez não. Mas, não acha que este conde ficará bravo ao saber que sua noiva não é mais virgem?

-Só saberá disso depois de ter pago a recompensa, e então não será mais assunto nosso. Mas acho que ele não se importará com isso e tampouco ela. De qualquer forma, ele a aceitará.

- És um demônio, Ichigo - riu Kenpachi - Então a francesa é tão boa como parecia, eh?

- Melhor ainda! Mas para uma mulher é perigoso ser tão bela. Poderia ter o mundo a seus pés se o desejasse, mas creio que não se dá conta do que vale, arruinaria muitas vidas se o fizesse.

- Mas não a sua, não é?

- Não, não a minha. Pensei em tomá-la para mim, mas isso poderia me distrair, e eu não posso descansar até encontrar Aizen e por um fim na sua vida miserável - replicou acaloradamente Ichigo.

- Sei o que te tortura, Ichigo, mas não vamos pensar nisso agora. Temos tempo suficiente para encontrar Aizen.

- Tens razão, velho amigo. Agora há muitas coisas mais prazerosas no que pensar.

Kenpachi sorriu travesso.

- Pensei que te agradava as mulheres bem dispostas.

- O que não me agrada é usar a força e enfrentar a ira de uma mulher. Mas, normalmente, a lógica vence a força.

- Os homens te invejam. Creio que eles nunca viram uma mulher tão bela - disse Kenpachi.

- Nem eu. É uma dama, mas tem um gênio...

- Bem, depois de vê-la, os homens só pensam numa coisa... Acho que seria bom ancorar no próximo porto. Para que os homens tenham um dia ou dois para visitar os bordéis. Isso lhes ajudará a esquecer àquela que tens em tua cabine, e ficarão satisfeitos até voltar para suas casas.

- Concordo - replicou Ichigo - Podemos ir para as ilhas Virgens e chegar a Tórtola ao anoitecer. Os homens...

Ichigo interrompeu bruscamente o que ia falar ao ver a criada de Rukia conversando com um de seus homens.

- O que ela está fazendo fora de sua cabine?

Kenpachi olhou na mesma direção que Ichigo e respondeu:

- Deixei-a sair para que trabalhe na cozinha. Não tivemos uma comida decente desde a morte do velho Hacchi.

- Tem certeza que ela não nos envenenará? - perguntou Ichigo fazendo uma careta.

- Não. Farei com que prove a comida antes de nos servir.

Ichigo franziu o cenho enquanto a via entrar em seu camarote.

- O que significa isto? Meu camarote não é a cozinha. Vá perguntar a Ikkaku sobre o que a velha falou.

Kenpachi fez o que lhe ordenaram e voltou uns minutos depois.

- Pediu que a levassem para ver os prisioneiros. Por que terá pensado que...?

- Diabos! - interrompeu Ichigo - Suponho que Ikkaku lhe disse que não existem prisioneiros?

- Pode ser.

- Maldição! Você deveria ter me consultado antes de soltar velha. Agora a ira dessa moça cairá sobre minha cabeça - exclamou Ichigo, apontando para sua cabine.

- Do que falas?

- Disse à moça que tínhamos feito prisioneiros os marinheiros do barco em que estava. Disse que lhes pouparia a vida se ela não resistisse e ela aceitou. Mas agora deve saber que a enganei. Provavelmente está pensando em me matar.

Kenpachi começou a rir.

- Dá muita importância a essa moça. Certamente está assustada demais para pensar em fazer algo assim.

- Duvido.

- Por que disseste a ela que tínhamos prisioneiros? Por que não ameaçaste tirar a vida da criada? Com isso terias conseguido o que buscavas.

- Não queria que a moça pensasse que sou tão monstruoso que possa matar senhoras –respondeu Ichigo irritado.

- Por que te importa com que ela possa pensar?

- Deixa pra lá - replicou Ichigo de mau humor. Depois viu a criada sair de sua cabine.- Vá falar com ela. Devo saber o que esperar antes de entrar no camarote e me arrebentarem a cabeça.

Kenpachi saiu e voltou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- A velha disse que a moça jurou vingar-se e que poderia fazer alguma tolice. Quer que eu entre primeiro... Para assegurar de que não pensa em te degolar?

- Fui um tonto! Deixei minhas adagas na cabine.

- Por Deus, Ichigo! Não pensas que ela...

Ichigo o interrompeu.

- Sim, penso. Eu disse que essa moça tem um péssimo gênio. Mas como as adagas estão numa caixa na estante de livros, talvez não as encontre. Em todo caso, irei vê-la.

- Ichigo...

- Crês que não posso lidar com uma moça? - riu Ichigo - Vamos, Kenpachi. Se posso matar seis espanhóis de um só golpe, que possibilidades terá essa pequena francesa?

- As mulheres não lutam como os homens... tenha cuidado - replicou Kenpachi.

- Faz muito tempo que está comigo, Kenpachi. Alguma vez me viu agir com descuido?

Kenpachi se limitou a suspirar quando Ichigo se afastou. Seu jovem amigo não sabia nada das mulheres. Ichigo tinha passado a maior parte de sua vida com o coração cheio de ódio e com pouco tempo para o resto. Como podia saber que a fúria de uma mulher podia igualar-se à de vinte espanhóis juntos?

Decidido a atacar de surpresa, Ichigo abriu a porta de sua cabine rapidamente. Rukia estava do outro lado do camarote, sem dar sinais externos da fúria que sentia. Mas Ichigo pensou que certamente tinha encontrado as adagas, porque suas mãos estavam escondidas nos vincos de sua saia. Não percebeu que seu cabelo estava trançado para que não lhe atrapalhasse no ataque e que seus olhos tinham uma profunda cor violeta. Ichigo só esperava que a moça não soubesse manejar uma adaga, e, especialmente, que não soubesse como jogá-la. Cruzou lentamente o camarote, atento aos braços da moça. Rukia não suspeitava que ele sabia o que ela planejava, portanto ele tinha essa vantagem. Quando chegou à mesa, virou-se de costas, dando-lhe uma oportunidade de ataque.

E ela o fez imediatamente, mas Ichigo se virou a tempo e segurou a mão erguida que sustentava o longo punhal. Fitou-a com assombro enquanto torcia seu pulso, até que ela finalmente deixou cair o punhal.

Ichigo não acreditava que ela realmente tinha tentado matá-lo. Espera que o ameaçasse, que se defendesse... mas levantar o punhal e tratar de derramar seu sangue? Não, não acreditava. Céus! Ela não se importava com sua própria vida? Pensava que podia matá-lo e que sua tripulação não lhe faria nada? Talvez não se importasse com o que pudesse vir a lhe acontecer. Se era assim, então esta mulher era mais perigosa do que ele pensava. Se podia pôr seu ódio por ele acima de sua própria vida, então... Mas não era exatamente assim que ele se sentia em relação a Aizen? Teria que tomar cuidado com esta beleza de cabelos negros.

- O que esperavas ganhar com isso? - perguntou baixinho.

- Queria lhe ver morto... por minhas próprias mãos! - gritou ela, com os olhos brilhantes como ametistas.

- Não se importa com sua vida?

- Só me importa que termine com a sua! - ela gritou, lutando por liberar seu pulso da mão dele - Encontrarei uma maneira, Ichigo. Te matarei! Me enganaste! És um pirata cruel! - o golpeou com a mão livre, mas ele a segurou a tempo - Pagarás por mentir!

- Eu menti... admito. Mas foi só para te poupar de dificuldades e sofrimentos. Teria preferido que te violasse a força? Teria sido muito fácil, garanto. Apesar da baixa estatura e do corpo menudo, pareces ser mais forte que a maioria das mulheres. Mas como vê agora, não pode superar minha força. Só está irritada porque não permiti que lutasse por sua virgindade como você queria.

- Eu.. eu teria lutado. Você...

- Sim, estou certo disso. Então por que se irrita? Te livrei de danos maiores, porque quem sabe o que eu seria capaz de fazer com esse calor da paixão que nunca enfrentei antes e que não podia segurar, poderia ter te machucado ou... matado - acrescentou, só para ver a reação dela.

- Mas não terias saído ileso, monsieur - cuspiu ela.

- Será mesmo, Rukia? - Lançou uma gargalhada. Nunca antes havia enfrentado a ira de uma mulher e começava a achar divertido - E como farias, se agora nem podes escapar de mim?

Ela lhe deu um forte pisão, e a expressão divertida dele se transformou numa careta de dor. A soltou na hora. Rukia aproveitou e correu até o outro lado da mesa enquanto ele esfregava o pé dolorido.

- E então? Não precisarias de todas as tuas forças, não é mesmo, capitão? Me subestimas! Voltarei a te machucar, com grande prazer, caso se atreva a se aproximar de mim - disse Rukia. Sentia-se segura com a longa mesa entre os dois, porque Ichigo era só um lerdo grandalhão. E ela com seu corpo delgado, pelo qual agradecia agora, não teria problemas em manter-se fora do seu alcance.

- Pequeno demônio! - grunhiu ele - Farei mais do que me aproximar de você, sua gata selvagem. Voltarei a possui-la... agora! E desta vez pode lutar o quanto quiser, mas não se surpreenda se eu fizer o mesmo.

Ela esperava que ele desse a volta ao redor da mesa, mas quando ele começou a subir sobre esta, Rukia se alarmou. Agarrou o primeiro objeto que tinha a seu alcance, um dos pesados instrumentos náuticos que havia sobre a mesa.

Ele retrocedeu ao ver a tentativa dela, mas Rukia não só ameaçava, estava disposta a cumprir suas ameaças. E jogou o objeto; depois rapidamente estendeu a mão para pegar outro, e outro, mas ele os afastava com seus fortes braços.

Quando terminaram as "armas", Rukia pegou os dois últimos objetos que podiam ser úteis, os dois pesados copos em que tinham bebido vinho. E os jogou, uma após o outro, em uma rápida sucessão e, teve sorte, pois o segundo bateu com tudo na cabeça de Ichigo, que caiu e ficou completamente imóvel no chão do camarote.

Rukia olhou surpresa o corpo inerte, mas depois viu o sangue misturado com seus cabelos laranjas e se encheu de pânico.

Passou cuidadosamente junto ao longo corpo musculoso, e quando estava fora de seu alcance correu para a porta. A abriu bruscamente e saiu para a coberta do barco. Só sabia que deveria escapar da cabine, escapar da vista do assassinato que tinha cometido. Talvez pudesse se esconder. Encontrar uma arma e forçar a tripulação a levá-la para a costa. Mas Rukia só conseguiu correr alguns metros, porque um homem da tripulação chegou até ela e a prensou contra seu corpo.

- Ora, ora, o que é isto? - riu o homem, desfrutando da pressão que fazia em Rukia - A moça do capitão saiu para dar um passeio?

- Sim, e pagarás muito caro se não me deixar ir! - respondeu Rukia com fúria. Talvez pudesse usar o poder do capitão para obter o que precisava antes que a tripulação descobrisse que ele estava morto.

- Ah, é mesmo? - perguntou o homem e a soltou - O capitão sabe que estás na coberta?

- Sim. Ele está... está dormindo. - Percebeu seu erro tarde demais.

- Dormindo? O capitão não dorme durante o dia. Que mentira está contando, menina? - perguntou o homem de mau humor; depois levantou o olhar e chamou - Senhor Zaraki! Esta moça diz que o capitão está dormindo.

- Vá verificar se o que ela diz é verdade, Ganjuu. Rukia olhou para cima e viu o marinheiro de bandana verde correr para a cabine do capitão.

- O capitão disse que não queria ser incomodado! - falou rapidamente Rukia, percebendo o medo em sua própria voz.

- Faça o que ordenei, Ganjuu! - disse Kenpachi Zaraki.

O que ela podia fazer agora? O homem que a tinha detido também se movia com rapidez para a porta aberta da cabine do capitão. Rukia olhou desesperadamente ao seu redor buscando uma escapatória, mas, de repente, se viu rodeada por membros da tripulação, que curiosos vinham na sua direção.

O homem chamado Ganjuu entrou na cabine, mas depois apareceu na porta estupefato e com o rosto pálido.

- Matou o capitão!

- Maldita! - gritou Kenpachi, e deu um murro no balaústre, que tremeu de forma impressionante.

Rukia correu entre os homens que a rodeavam, eles estavam consternados demais para prestar atenção nela... não podiam acreditar que uma moça tivesse matado seu capitão.

Mas era impossível escapar. Kenpachi saltou pela galeria e reteve Rukia por sua longa trança, a obrigando a se deter. Lentamente, a fez retroceder até que sua mão atingiu a parte da trança junto à nuca.

- Quero que saibas, que mataste ao único homem a quem podia chamar de amigo. E por isto morrerás com a pior das mortes, pelas minhas próprias mãos. - A empurrou para frente e Rukia caiu nos braços de dois homens da tripulação - Prendam-na no mastro maior e tragam água. Esta cachorra sentirá o peso do que fez... até morrer! - gritou Kenpachi. Em seus olhos castanho escuro não havia piedade alguma.

- Mon Dieu! - ofegou Rukia. Seu rosto tinha tomado uma cor acinzentada. A bordo do "Hihiou Zabimaru" o homem açoitado tinha desmaiado após começarem o castigo, e não recuperou mais a consciência. Mas ela seria reanimada uma e outra vez com água. O amigo do capitão se asseguraria de que sentisse o chicote até morrer.

- Por favor, monsieur! Mate-me com um tiro, eu lhe rogo!

- Mataste o capitão deste barco, que era também meu amigo. Esse tipo de morte rápida não é para gente como tu - disse Kenpachi com a voz cheia de ódio.

Rukia lutou por libertar-se dos homens que a seguravam, mas não tinha escapatória. Arrastaram-na até o mastro maior e a ataram, abraçada a ele. Logo, alguém arrancou seu belo vestido de veludo. Depois rasgaram seu espartilho até descobrir totalmente suas brancas costas, diante dos marinheiros que a olhavam de boca aberta.

Kenpachi Zaraki fez soar seu chicote no ar. Rukia se contraiu de medo, e antes de ouvir o chicote pela segunda vez, perdeu a consciência, e nem pode perceber que Zaraki erguia o chicote em direção a terna carne de suas costas para dar início a sua lenta e penosa morte.

**============ Fim do Capítulo 7===========**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Agradecimentos:**

**_Himitsu no Tsuki: _**_A Rukia está com o sangue quente, nem pensou em si mesma, só em se vingar. Já o Ichigo... digamos que ele está meio enfeitiçado pela pequena, rs__**. **_

**_Jjdani:_**_ Rukia foi bem corajosa mesmo, veremos o desfecho de sua atitude agora nesse capítulo. Ai, nem me fala do erro do site, fiquei quase 3 semanas tentando atualizar! Bjs_

**_Samy:_**_ Ah, desculpa, mas deixar os leitores curiosos para o próximo capítulo faz parte da fic, rs. Espero que continue comentando!_

**_Imaginarium:_**_ Que bom que gostou, agora teremos interações IchiRuki mais frequentes._

**_luryane:_**_ teremos muitas loucuras pela frente ainda!_

_**Bad Little Angel**:__ Muito obrigada pela review, que bom que gostou!_

_**Miranda: **__Valeu pela review, peço desculpa pela demora, mas o fanfiction só dava erro e eu não conseguia atualizar Ç.Ç _

_**Laew:** Muito obrigada pela review! Espero que continue comentando!_

_**Cindy-shan:**__ Obrigada pelo apoio!_

**O AMOR DO PIRATA**

**Capítulo 8**

O que Ichigo viu ao sair cambaleando de sua cabine lhe aclarou de imediato os pensamentos, e seu "rugido" familiar se ouviu em todos os rincões do barco.

- Basta!

Kenpachi se deteve a tempo e, ao se virar, viu Ichigo avançando em sua direção, segurando a cabeça dolorida com uma das mãos.

- Mas que diabos! Está louco, Kenpachi? - perguntou Ichigo quando se aproximou deles, com uma expressão furiosa em seu rosto ao ver as costas nuas de Rukia.

- Ichigo, nunca estive tão contente em te ver! Ganjuu, esse imbecil, disse que você estava morto... que esta moça tinha te matado!

Ichigo sorriu apenas levemente, porque sua cabeça doía bastante.

- E não pensou em verificar se era verdade, amigo? Se tivesse verificado, teria percebido que essa gata selvagem somente me deixou inconsciente, mas ainda bem que recuperei a consciência a tempo! Quanto teríamos perdido se você tivesse estragado essas belas costas. - Se virou para Ganjuu - Desamarrem-na! E a próxima vez que anunciarem que um homem está morto, assegurem-se de que de fato esteja. Se tivessem causado algum dano a esta jovem, Ganjuu, teriam recebido o mesmo castigo que meu bom amigo pensava em dar a ela.

- Sim, capitão - replicou Ganjuu baixinho.

Quando libertaram Rukia, Ichigo colocou o corpo dela em seus braços e olhou para seu rosto sereno. Não estaria tão calma assim se estivesse acordada, pensou.

- Ichigo, não pode ficar com ela em seu camarote depois do que aconteceu. Você jurou ser cuidadoso, e, no entanto, ela o venceu. Eu lhe disse que as mulheres não lutam igual aos homens. Da próxima vez, talvez consiga te matar - falou Kenpachi com preocupação.

- Sim, jurou fazer isso. Eu a subestimei. Pensei que fosse como as moças tímidas e submissas que conheci no passado. Mas não voltarei a cometer o mesmo erro.

- E o que fará? A deixará amarrada a noite toda ou permitirá que o degole enquanto está dormindo? - perguntou Kenpachi.

- Não creio que volte a tentar me matar, ao menos enquanto estiver em meu barco. Teve a oportunidade de acabar com minha vida enquanto eu estava inconsciente e a sua mercê... e não o fez.

- Não fez porque pensava que já estava morto!

- Como sabe disso?

- Quando eu disse que a mataria por ter te matado, só pediu que lhe desse um tiro ao invés de matá-la com o chicote.

- Muito bem, então pensava que tinha conseguido o que almeja, mas agora sabe quais seriam as conseqüências, graças a ti, velho amigo, sei que ela tem um medo mortal do chicote. Desmaiou antes do primeiro golpe?

- Sim.

- Bem, esse é o tipo de informação que preciso para colocá-la em seu lugar.

- A subestimou uma vez, Ichigo. Não volte a fazer o mesmo. Você é como um filho para mim, como um irmão. Não cometa um erro com essa mulher.

- Ela me intriga, Kenpachi. Me daria um grande prazer domar essa dama.

- Dama? Não parece que seja uma dama!

- Sim, ela é, a educaram como uma dama, apesar do gênio forte. Não sei de onde saiu, mas é um mistério que gostaria de desvendar. Agora, procure algo para aliviar minha cabeça, porque dói horrores. E que os homens voltem ao trabalho.

Ichigo se encaminhou para sua cabine com Rukia ainda desfalecida em seus braços. A deitou delicadamente na cama e a olhou por uns instantes. Acordaria assustada ou com renovada fúria ao encontrá-lo vivo? Esperava que fosse com fúria. Desfrutaria tratando de vencê-la durante o tempo em que estivesse com ela, mas de alguma forma sabia que era impossível vencer Rukia Kuchiki. Não enquanto estivesse viva. Sim, era possível submetê-la, mas ninguém poderia domar sua vontade.

Kenpachi entrou no camarote e contemplou os instrumentos quebrados no chão, sacudindo a cabeça de forma negativa. Recolheu os dois copos, os levou à mesa e os encheu de vinho, embora desejasse algo mais forte. Unohana apareceu na porta e olhou ansiosamente para o capitão e para Rukia, e depois novamente para o capitão. Kenpachi pigarreou e lhe ordenou que entrasse.

- Ela disse que conhece formas de cura e supus que você fosse querer que desse um jeito nessa ferida. - disse Kenpachi para Ichigo, que acabava de se sentar à mesa.

- Certo, desde que não queira me degolar também.

- Gostaria muito, monsieur, mas não farei isso – replicou Retsu.

Ichigo riu.

- Pelo menos és sincera, mulher. Como te chamas?

- Retsu Unohana.

- Bem, Retsu, viste o que esteve a ponto de acontecer com tua senhora? - perguntou Ichigo com voz calma.

- Sim, monsieur. Cheguei a coberta precisamente antes que... antes que desmaiasse.

- Felizmente não gritaste - comentou observando os lábios inchados da mulher, os quais ela tinha mordido para não gritar - Se o tivesse feito, Kenpachi não teria me ouvido quando lhe ordenei que suspendesse o castigo e Rukia teria recebido pelo menos duas chibatadas antes que eu chegasse até ela.

- Graças a Deus que acordaste nesse momento, monsieur - disse Retsu. Inclinou-se sobre ele e começou a limpar a ferida.

- Então sabia que meu amigo ia açoitar Rukia... que na realidade, ia açoitá-la até matá-la?

- Sim, porque a tripulação acreditava que ela tinha matado o capitão. Tratei de dissuadi-la a não fazer-lhe dano, mas ela não quis me escutar. Rukia sempre foi teimosa e decidida, mas nunca tanto quanto hoje.

Ichigo riu e olhou para a jovem desfalecida em sua cama. Depois se voltou para Retsu com o cenho franzido.

- Fale-me dela. Sempre teve este gênio dos infernos? Eu esperaria esse temperamento de uma prostituta ou de alguma criada de pousada, mas nunca de uma dama.

- Ela é uma dama, monsieur - replicou Unohana com indignação - Mas quando era menina careceu do que mais precisava... do amor do pai. Por isso tinha esses ataques de ira e esses ímpetos de desafiar, até que seu pai resolveu enviá-la para um convento. Passou ali a maior parte de sua vida.

- Queriam que fosse freira?

- Não, era uma escola para meninas.

- E o que aprendeu nesse convento.. aprendeu a rezar? - perguntou ele, com humor.

- Sim, aprendeu sobre Deus e sobre coisas relativas a Ele, mas também aprendeu a ler e a escrever, a atender aos enfermos e aos feridos, a ser delicada e carinhosa, a controlar seu...- interrompeu a si mesma, sentindo que era ridículo terminar a frase.

Ichigo riu de leve.

- Ia dizer "seu gênio", não é? Então Rukia não foi boa aluna?

- Foi uma excelente aluna – respondeu Restsu defendendo a Kuchiki - Só que quando sente algo intensamente é incapaz de ver o resto. Mas eu não via isso acontecer desde que ela era uma menina. Só seu pai a deixava nesse estado, mas depois que voltou da escola já sabia controlar suas emoções. Na verdade, monsieur, nunca a vi tão irritada quanto hoje. Rukia é amável e delicada por natureza, como sua mãe. Quando finalmente abandonou a tentativa de ganhar o amor de seu pai, começou a brindar aos demais com seu sorriso.

- Ainda não vi esse sorriso nem essa natureza amável e calma - comentou Ichigo.

- Você sabe o porquê capitão, você a ... você a ...

- Desonrou? Sim, sim já me disseram.

- Não deveria ter tocado nela! - replicou Unohana furiosa. - Não tinha esse direito! Mas já que estava tão decidido a possuí-la teria sido melhor que não a enganasse. Ela aceitou seu destino até saber que o senhor a tinha enganado.

- Só queria evitar ferí-la, madame. Mas, diga-me, ela quer se casar com esse tal conde? Está apaixonada por ele? - perguntou Ichigo.

- Seu pai arranjou o casamento. Rukia não tinha direito a opinar sobre isso, apenas deveria aceitar o que lhe esperava. Quanto ao amor, não pode amar um homem que jamais viu.

- Então ela nem sequer sabe que aparência tem o homem com quem se casará. Poderei entregá-la a um velho com quem ela preferiria não se casar?

- Nada disso, capitão - sorriu Unohana - O conde Ichimaru é jovem e bonito. Eu o vi.

Por alguma razão, isto preocupou Ichigo.

- É suficiente – disse - Preciso de um pouco de tranqüilidade para que esta dor de cabeça passe. Tome conta do barco, Kenpachi. Se precisar, estarei aqui... descansando.

- Descansando? Se quer descansar, será melhor que essa mulher não acorde. - Kenpachi riu de suas próprias palavras e depois levou Retsu para a bodega, onde deveria ter estado desde o princípio.

Se tivesse feito o que Zaraki tinha mandado, nada disto teria acontecido, pensou Ichigo, e Rukia ainda acreditaria em sua mentira. Mas não fazia sentido pensar nisso agora. Ichigo serviu mais vinho em seu copo e fixou o olhar em Rukia. Não demorariam muito para chegar a Saint Martin, provavelmente menos de uma semana, se os ventos fossem favoráveis. Não teria muito tempo para desfrutar desta beleza. Em seus vinte e seis anos de vida jamais tinha conhecido uma mulher tão bela como Rukia Kuchiki, e com um gênio tão terrível.  
**  
****=============== Fim do Capitulo 8 ===================**


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Agradecimentos: JJDani, Bad Little Angel, Luryane, miranda, Laew, lua, luna: obrigada por suas lindas reviews!**_

**Capítulo 9**

Os olhos de Rukia se abriram lentamente, e depois se arregalaram quando recordou todo o ocorrido. Sentou-se rapidamente e arqueou as costas, mas não sentiu dor alguma, só um ligeiro frio em sua carne nua. O que teria acontecido? Por que ainda estava viva?

Por um momento tremeu violentamente, recordando o horrível som do chicote chasqueando no ar. Mon Die! Como era possível que tivesse escapado dessa horrível morte? Certamente tinha desmaiado. Talvez só esperavam que acordasse para continuar? Nunca tinha pensado que a açoitariam até a morte por matar o capitão. Podia suportar qualquer coisa, sim, qualquer coisa... exceto essa terrível tortura.

Por que tive que matá-lo?, pensou sentindo-se muito mal e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Só teria que suportar por pouco tempo o capitão; depois teria ficado livre... livre para desfrutar de uma longa vida. Não teria levado muito tempo para esquecer esta experiência e ser feliz outra vez. Por que coloquei em perigo toda minha vida só para me vingar? Afinal de contas, esse homem era um pirata. Eu não deveria ter esperado nada mais que enganos e mentiras da parte dele. O que aconteceria agora? Aquele monstro lhe prepararia uma morte ainda mais cruel? Deveria escapar do camarote, decidiu. Saltaria pelo balaústre e sua vida terminaria no mar. Sabia nadar, mas estando tão longe da terra, o esgotamento e os tubarões logo terminariam com ela. Não era exatamente a forma que tinha escolhido morrer, mas seria uma morte mais tolerável do que a do chicote.

Sem pensar duas vezes Rukia se levantou da cama. Depois ficou imóvel, e um pequeno suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Este deve ser o fantasma, foi a primeira coisa que pensou. Mas enquanto o olhava com terror, viu que seus olhos brilhavam de alegria, como os de um demônio... não eram os olhos de um homem morto.

Tinha se equivocado. Ele estava vivo, e por isso ela estava ali, sem que nada lhe ocorrera.

Ele permaneceu fitando-a sem falar desde que ela acordou, deixando-a sofrer pela dúvida e ansiedade. Agora estava ali na sua frente, sentado com as pernas estendidas e um copo de vinho na mão, cheio até a metade. E sorria. Sorria!

Rukia endureceu de raiva.

- Deverias estar morto! - conseguiu gritar por fim - Mas ainda vou conseguir, Ichigo!

- Realmente desejas sentir o chicote sobre tua carne terna, Rukia? - perguntou ele em voz baixa, deixando o copo na mesa.

Ela empalideceu visivelmente.

- Sei a resposta, Rukia - disse Ichigo em voz mais alta - Está disposta a passar pelo o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse recobrado a consciência a tempo para detê-lo?

Seus olhos eram ametistas escuras e ardentes que percorriam o capitão com ódio. Havia outras formas de se vingar e ela encontraria alguma. Mas esperaria até se sentir segura.

- Responda-me, diabos! - Ele descarregou seu enorme punho sobre a mesa, fazendo-a saltar.

- Não desejo sentir o chicote, como imagina - replicou ela acaloradamente.

Ele sorriu ante a resposta.

- Então posso compartilhar minha cabine contigo sem perigo?

- Não quero ficar aqui! Certamente não desejarás que fique depois do que tentei.

- Ao contrário, pequena, desfrutarei de tua companhia. - riu malignamente.

- Então ficarás a salvo da morte, monsieur, mas não de outros danos! - replicou ela com fúria.

- Não acredito, Rukia. Vê isto? - Levantou o chicote que tinha deixado antes na mesa - Não tenho nada contra em usá-lo.

- Não ousaria!

- Duvidas? Queres uma demonstração?

- Não sou tua escrava, monsieur. Não te obedecerei! - replicou Rukia com raiva.

- Não? Vêem aqui, Rukia – ordenou, desfrutando do jogo.

- Não, não, não! - Deu um pontapé de desafio no chão - Não me aproximarei.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo mais, o chicote voou pelo ar e atingiu os vincos do vestido de veludo. Rukia saltou e olhou o longo rasgo que permitia ver o tecido branco de sua anágua sob o veludo. Olhou lentamente para Ichigo, com os olhos arregalados pelo terror. Tinha evitado tocar sua pele de propósito? Ou tinha realmente a intenção de atingi-la? Na dúvida, não tentaria provocá-lo outra vez.

Reunindo coragem, Rukia se aproximou até parar frente a ele.

- O que deseja, monsieur? - perguntou altivamente.

Ele começou a rir.

- O que desejo pode esperar. Tens fome?

Ela assentiu de má vontade, e pela primeira vez percebeu a bandeja com comida no outro extremo da mesa. Estava faminta.

Rukia passou perto dele, se sentou na cadeira contígua e começou a comer. Depois de alguns instantes, levantou lentamente seus olhos e viu que Ichigo continuava olhando atentamente para ela, com uma expressão divertida em seu rosto barbudo.

- Aprovas que eu coma, monsieur, ou prefere que eu morra de fome? - perguntou Rukia com sarcasmo.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Coma até se encher e depois saberás o que desejo fazer.

Rukia comeu com deliberada lentidão, irritando ainda mais o capitão. Mas se conseguia aborrecê-lo dessa forma, de qualquer maneira possível, o faria. Sempre que saísse viva.

Enquanto seguia comendo notou que tinham acendido velas no camarote, e pela janelinha ao pé da cama via que lá fora estava escuro. Bem, agora que já era de noite, ao menos podia fazer questão de que o quarto estivesse a escuras se ele voltasse a violá-la. Não podia tolerar que ele olhasse seu corpo nu como antes. Por um momento se perguntou onde dormiria, porque sem dúvida, a besta não renunciaria a sua cama quando tivesse terminado com ela. Mas, em que estava pensando? Não permitiria que voltasse a lhe violar.

- Termina de comer agora, Rukia, ou ficará sem comida, porque estou cansado de esperar.

- Esperar o que, monsieur? - Rukia fingia inocência - Já me violou uma vez. Certamente não pensa fazê-lo duas vezes no mesmo dia?

Por resposta Rukia recebeu um sorriso demoníaco. Deu um salto e correu para a porta, mas o estalar do chicote no ar a deteve.

- Vem aqui, Rukia!

Sentiu pânico do que ele poderia fazer para conseguir que ela obedecesse, virou-se e foi lentamente na direção do capitão. Quando esteve ao seu lado ele pegou sua mão e a obrigou a se aproximar ainda mais.

Ainda sentado e sem prévio aviso, Ichigo segurou o vestido dela pelos ombros e o baixou até a cintura.

Rukia, aflita, tentou puxar o vestido, mas ele pegou suas mãos e as aprisionou para trás das costas, aproximando os seios nus ao seu rosto.

- Está me machucando! - gritou ela tratando de libertar-se.

- Acaso você não quer me machucar também? - perguntou ele, mas soltou os braços dela - Sei que deseja lutar contra mim, Rukia, mas saiba que não permitirei. Por cada golpe seu, receberás dez chicotadas. Pela menor resistência, receberás cinco chicotadas. Está me entendendo?

Maldição! Outra vez lhe negaria a oportunidade de se opor. Se iria violá-la por que não podia ao menos lutar por sua honra como as outras mulheres? Mas ele não permitia. Era insuportável, porque teria que se submeter a este homem como se o aceitasse.

- Irá resistir, Rukia? - perguntou ele com voz calma, afundando seus olhos castanhos nos olhos violeta dela.

- Deve pensar que não está a minha altura se precisa ameaçar-me para se sentir seguro. Tem medo de mim porque esta tarde pude te vencer? - perguntou com sarcasmo, alegrando-se ao ver que ele entrecerrava os olhos – O que pensaria sua tripulação se soubessem que não pode dominar uma jovem?

- Teu plano não dará resultado, Rukia, ainda que tenha sido bom. Quando posso evitar um conflito, o faço. Evito todos os possíveis danos e dores e deixo lugar somente para o prazer.

- E a angústia de minha mente? Preferiria receber um golpe e ter a rosto inchado, inclusive ossos quebrados, do que deixar que me viole sem resistência. Você é quem teme os danos que eu poderia te causar, se retirasse as ameaças.

- Novamente te saístes bem, pequena, mas as ameaças seguem de pé. Bem, já desperdiçou tempo suficiente tratando de me fazer morder a isca. Tire o que tem de roupa, e ande pressa.

- Não o farei! Não facilitarei as coisas! - gritou ela com indignação.

- Queres que destrua completamente o vestido? - perguntou Ichigo.

- Ah, te odeio! - gritou ela, mas de qualquer jeito ele tirou as roupas que lhe restavam. Ela enrijeceu ante ele, completamente desprotegida ante seu olhar libidinoso - Se devo sofrer essa vergonha, Ichigo, ao menos permita que seja na escuridão.

- Não tens nada para ocultar, pequena.

- Por favor!

- Não! - replicou ele duramente.

- És muito cruel, monsieur.

- Talvez pense isso agora, mas quero conservar-te para mim; depois mudará sua opinião - disse ele -. Esperará com ansiedade que te tome em meus braços. Ainda que não chegaste ao prazer quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez, não pode negar a sensação agradável que te dei.

- Está... está louco! Teu contato me adoece!

- Queria me matar porque menti, Rukia, mas agora não diz a verdade. Quer que eu prove?

Sem esperar resposta, Ichigo a tomou pela cintura e a atraiu para ele até que seus lábios separados cobriram a ponta de um dos seios redondos. Rukia ofegou instantaneamente e pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros para afastá-lo dela. Mas ele apertou ainda mais sua cintura até que ela deixou de resistir. Sua boca, que agora se movia de um seio ao outro, era como um fogo selvagem, que chegava ao fundo de sua alma. Ichigo continuou com seu jogo, chupando, lambendo, roçando suavemente seus seios, até que Rukia ficou a ponto de chorar pelo prazer que sentia. Todo seu corpo percebia os lábios dele, que demonstravam a verdade de suas palavras. Mas então ele parou.

Rukia sabia onde isto a levaria. Sentiu o terror outra vez quando Ichigo ficou em pé e começou a se despir. Tinha dito que antes ela não tinha chegado ao prazer máximo. Existia um prazer maior ao fazer amor? E se existia o experimentaria desta vez? Ele se daria conta se ela conseguisse? Não! Não podia acontecer... ela não suportaria. Seria humilhante demais se ele soubesse que lhe dava prazer, se não podia lutar contra ele fisicamente, ao menos lutaria contra o prazer que ele podia lhe proporcionar.

Ichigo a tomou nos braços e a levou para a cama, e depois se deitou a seu lado, seus lábios encontraram os dela e a beijou ansiosamente, exigindo a resposta que ela não queria lhe dar. Ela procurou algo em sua mente... qualquer coisa para irritá-lo e fazer que terminasse rapidamente com ela.

As mãos dele acariciaram seus seios, seu ventre, e seguiram mais abaixo.

- Ichigo! - gritou ela perturbada - Não sou uma mulher fácil que deseja que teus dedos explorem meu corpo. Sou uma dama, monsieur, e me dá nojo! - sussurrou, com a voz cheia de desprezo.

- Mas que inferno, bruxa, queres que te jogue aos tubarões - grunhiu ele com fúria.

- Prefiro que eles se alimentem de meu corpo e não você!

- Tua língua te privará de muitas coisas, Rukia.

Depois de dizer isto, se colocou sobre ela e penetrou-a rapidamente, causando-lhe um pouco de dor. Possuiu-a com profundos movimentos penetrantes, e apesar do desejo de resistir, um prazer incrível começou a invadir todo seu corpo, até que foi interrompido pelo movimento final de Ichigo.

Rukia tinha vontade de gritar quando ele relaxou sobre ela, esgotado. Passou um minuto, logo dois, mas Ichigo não se movia.

- Quero me levantar - disse ela com frieza.

Ele se apoiou sobre cotovelos e a olhou.

- Por que? - perguntou com suavidade.

- Gostaria de ir dormir, se isso não te desagrada. Então, permite que me levante?

- O que diz não faz sentido, Rukia. Se quer dormir, durma.

- Sei que não é um cavalheiro e que não renunciará a tua cama para uma dama, então...

- Nesse sentido tens razão. Mas não preciso renunciar a minha cama porque penso compartilhá-la.

- Não! - gritou ela tratando de afastá-lo, mas era como tentar mover um homem de ferro – Me nego a compartilhar esta cama contigo. Já é suficiente ter sofrido teu... teu ataque e a violação de meu corpo, não compartilharei tua cama!

- E se insisto?

- Não compartilharei! - gritou ela.

- Ah, mas eu insisto, pequena - replicou ele, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Não sabe o quanto te detesto? - silvou ela enquanto se retorcia embaixo dele - Não tolero estar perto de você. Agora, me deixa!

- Se não parar de se retorcer, te possuirei pela terceira vez. Prefere isso a compartilhar minha cama? - perguntou ele, com seus olhos brilhando.

Rukia ficou imóvel, com medo até de respirar. Sentia o membro dele crescer e seus olhos se arregalaram. Eram grandes espelhos violetas que lhe rogavam piedade em silêncio.

- Essa é tua resposta? Compartilhará minha cama?

- Como em tudo, não me deixa opção. Mas teu peso é insuportável, Ichigo. Não posso dormir assim.

- Te concederei isso, mas nada mais.

Depois de ter dito isto, virou-se de costas para Rukia. Ela se tapou rapidamente com os cobertores e se afastou o máximo que pode dele.

Ouviu-o rir suavemente, mas logo dormiu.

Ah, Mon Die, como o odiava! Acabava de dormir como se este dia não tivesse sido diferente de qualquer outro. Em compensação ela... tinha vontade de gritar. Se no dia anterior alguém tivesse dito que tinha caído nas mãos de um pirata cruel, teria rido histericamente. Mas agora... agora que tinha sido violada não uma, senão duas vezes no mesmo dia por esse gigante, agora que já não era inocente nem apta para o casamento, nem sequer podia chorar. As lágrimas a libertariam de parte de sua angústia. Mas estava furiosa demais para chorar. Ichigo, essa besta, desfrutava de tê-la dominado. Bem, não seria por muito tempo. Uma vez que a libertasse e já não estivesse a sua mercê, encontraria uma forma de se vingar dele.

Contrataria um barco, um barco mais poderoso do que o seu, e o apagaria dos mares. Sim, ainda que não pudesse degolá-lo com suas próprias mãos, provocaria sua morte. O conde Ichimaru ajudaria. Se bem que era provável que o conde não quisesse mais desposá-la. Nesse caso, teria que encontrar outra maneira. Mas não descansaria até enviar Ichigo ao inferno. Com esse pensamento, Rukia finalmente dormiu...

==================Fim do Capítulo 9 ========================


End file.
